


The Crying Game

by fictionallouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Harry, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beta Liam, Bottom Louis, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Protector- identifying marks, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Top Harry, Triggers, You Have Been Warned, fictionallous, harry is nialls protector, louis is pretty damaged, may be triggering, so its like alpha/omega stuff with soulmates stuff, thats me, zayn is louis' protector
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionallouis/pseuds/fictionallouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' world isn't the same after surviving an abusive relationship with his previous alpha -George. He's not the same. His protector, Zayn, fears that he won't be able to help Louis get past this part of his life. </p><p>However, that's going to be the least of both their problems when the mystery alpha from Louis' dreams appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mark of a New Beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just the prologue, its not going to be a very long chaptered story, might be just a few parts. sorry for any grammar/spelling errors. 
> 
> Also, in this alpha/omega/beta world, omegas have alpha protectors way before they even meet their on true alpha. they share the same markings on the left shoulder, their alpha mate will always be on the right shoulder. why do they have protectors? to learn omega dynamics, think of it as preparation for their future omega and vice-versa. being in the same room will trigger the markings to appear on the skin and that marking will serve as a gps and take you to the other person. 
> 
> if you still have more questions leave them down below :)

“Uh, uh, uh… OH FUCK ME!” Louis moans uncontrollably.

The alpha is fucking him hard with no sign of slowing down. His massive cock massaging every inch of his walls and hitting his prostate to top it off.

“Shh, baby. My good boy doesn't say things like that.” The alpha scolds playfully. He slows down his thrusts purposely, and begins to chuckle softly when he notices Louis begin to whine. He scratches lightly at the alpha’s chest and pleads softly. The alpha releases Louis’ thighs and takes a hold of his hands and places them above his head; he stopped thrusting altogether.

Immediately Louis whines impatiently, frantically moving his hips however he can, trying to get some sort of friction. He arches up into the alpha’s touch, but it only makes the alpha weigh down on the omega’s body and trapping him against the sheets.

“No, no, no…” Louis cries out desperately. He struggles against his alpha’s grip and he can feel the sting behind his eyes and the tears beginning to form. He’s _so_ close. “PLEASE, plea- oh god please, alpha…” He pleads relentlessly.

“What baby?” The alpha asks feigning ignorance. “Did you need something my little love?” The alpha is close as well and he wants nothing more than to pump his omega full of his pups, but he likes to think he has more restraint than that.

“Yes Alpha!” He whines. The alpha is more than sure that the omega is nearing subspace. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me” He chants like a prayer.

“Language little love.” He chides momentarily before giving an experimental thrust. Immediately the omega responds in noises of pleasure. The alpha can’t help the feeling of pride and possessiveness that spreads throughout his chest because only he can make Louis feel this way.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes…” Louis throws his head in ecstasy. “Please alpha, please.” He whispers completely breathless.

The alpha smirks, he loves when his omega becomes so pliant and willing under his touch. He holds Louis’ arms with one hand and uses the other to readjust the grip of Louis’ thigh around his waist. He pulls out slowly, building the anticipation before he completely lets go. Louis can feel his entire body shaking as he struggles to focus his mind on what’s going on around him. He can feel his mind traveling to different places and his body feels weightless. The alpha lets go, each thrust building more power than the previous, and he can feel his mind hazing over.

His body quivers violently and all the heat is coiling at the pit of his tummy. It’s _too_ much.

The alpha growls possessively as he takes in the sight of his omega. “I’m going to fill you up with my pups, baby.” He leans down and lightly nips at Louis’ neck.

The omega keens at the thought of being pregnant, and bares his neck to his alpha like he’s an offering. He can feel that his alpha is getting close, and he is so ready to cum as well.

“ **LOUIS.”** The voice shouts firmly.

The omega has no idea where that voice is coming from; his alpha is the only other person in the room... right?

“ **FOR FUCK SAKE LOUIS!** ” The voice is getting louder and he can feel his alpha’s touch becoming faint.

“ _No!”_ Louis cries out, he wants his alpha to stay; he needs this alpha to stay because he surpasses anything that he could dream of.

“ **LOU, WAKE THE FUCK UP!** ”

Wake up? He notices his alpha is completely disappearing and panic begins to seep in as he frantically tries to keep his alpha from disappearing.

“Alpha stay!” Louis pleads, tears brim his eyes. “I need you…”

“ **GODDAMMIT LOUIS!** ”

The alpha smiles sadly and places one last gentle kiss on his lips, “Goodbye little love.”

“NO!” Louis screams.

The alpha is gone and he’s consumed by his sobs. His surrounding shakes and he shuts his eyes closed. He can feel the tangible weight beginning to take place all around him, and slowly reality begins to sink in and he realizes. _It was only a dream_. He groans in frustration, the sun is too bright and it’s shining directly on him.

“Seriously Lou?” The voices annoyed.

 _Zayn_. In that moment, he realizes why he’s annoyed with him. Louis’ legs are holding Zayn’s thigh hostage, and his cock is hard and stretching against the fabric of his boxers. Zayn is an alpha, his protector to be exact, and thankfully a very strong willed one, but every alpha has their weak moments and being needy only adds fuel to the flame.

“Shit sorry…” Louis mumbles apologetically. He pulls away from Zayn and scoots away, for precaution.

Zayn notices that, beside the fact that he just woke up, he seems off. “You alright?” He asks worried. “That must have been some dream…” He says trying to make light of the situation.

Louis nods. “Yea…” he says, but he doesn’t mean it.

“Hey…” Zayn chastises lightly. “You know you can tell me anything Lou; what’s up?”

He sighs deeply, “Have you ever had dream that didn’t feel like a dream? That the feeling was just so real you thought it was another day?” Louis looks deeply into Zayn’s eyes, seeking an answer that proves that he’s not crazy.

Zayn frowns, “Can’t say that I have, no.” He replies sadly. He feels nothing but guilt when he sees Louis’ face drop and he’s quick to say, “But that doesn’t mean it’s not possible Lou. Is that what happened? You had a dream that you thought was real?”

Louis wants to cry. “Zayn he was so perfect. Everything I could ever want in an Alpha, he had it. I mean- I know we were just having sex -which is a fucking miracle in itself- but he knew me so well; he knew all the right things to say and he knew what I liked. He even called me “little love”. I could just feel it in my heart you know? He was it.” Louis wanted so badly to go back to sleep and reunite with this person. “I was genuinely happy…” He whispers.

“What did he look like?” Zayn asks curiously.

“He was so much bigger than me…” Louis chuckles softly. “His hair was a mess, kinda long, but it had little curly bits at the end. He’s covered in tattoos as well, that was pretty hot.” This time they both laugh. “He had the most gorgeous shade of green in his eyes, ugh, it was so beautiful. When he smiled you could see the dimples on his cheeks; never knew I would find that so attractive but fuck he made it sexy.” Louis face saddens a little as he says, “But there is no way someone like him actually exists, and even if he did, why would he want me?”

Zayn’s heart crumbles at the sight of his best mate, but what could you possibly say that could make the situation any better? Is not exactly like he could go and find this person; what if he wasn’t even real? “Maybe it’s a sign Lou…” He says with hope laced in his voice.

Louis scoffs lightly, scrubbing at his eyes. “Come on Z, you know I don’t believe in that shit anymore.”

“Why not Lou?” Zayn insists. “I’m not saying you’re going to meet the guy tomorrow, but like, what if this means someone special is going to come into your life?”

Louis laughs bitterly, “The last time I believed that, I was severely taken advantage of.”

Zayn makes a frustrated noise. “He was a horrible person that you had the misfortune of coming across, but that doesn’t mean you should continue to punish yourself. You are so much more than your rape Lou...” 

The event was unfortunate but it brought them closer than ever before.

Louis remained quiet, staring into the sheets. “It’s too early for this conversation. I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” He turns the other way, no longer facing Zayn.

“Have you been taking your suppressants?” Zayn asks, changing the topic, and bending to Louis’ will. He always does regardless of the situation.

“No.” Louis replies simply.

“I can smell your heat approaching, are you planning on going through this one?” Zayn asks hesitantly.

“I think so…” Louis says unconvincingly. “I’ve been wondering more and more what it would be like to go through it again… so yea I think I’m gonna go through with it this time.”

“Louis.” Zayn breathes. “I only want you to do this if you’re one hundred percent sure, we can’t- … I can’t see you go through that again.”

Louis’ body stills at his protector’s confession.

“I can’t stand not being able to help you or to make it go away for you…” Zayn continues, his inner alpha growing frustrated and rumbling in his chest slightly.

“I promise Zayn, it’s not going to happen again okay.” Louis reassures gently.

Zayn scoots closer to Louis and cuddles him under the sheets, holding him closely. “I love you Lou…” He says quietly into his hair, breath tickling Louis’ neck.

Louis’ omega melts into the touch purring warmly. “Why couldn’t you be the alpha I’m meant to be with?” Louis always asked himself this, but they just weren’t meant to be.

Zayn sighs, holding him tighter, “My mark is to be your protector.” He states plainly. Not every omega is lucky enough to find their protector, but Louis was. They shared the same symbol on their left shoulders, and his future mates’ symbol will be on his right shoulder. “Your mate will come and you won’t be disappointed to see our mark on the left anymore.”

“I’ll never be disappointed to have you in my life Zaynie.”

“That makes two of us Loubear.”

Louis groans. “What have I told you about calling me that?” He pouts playfully.

Zayn laughs, “That you love it and you’re considering legally changing it to Loubear Tomlinson.”

“Go away!” Louis giggles and begins to push Zayn out of the bed.

Zayn rolls out of bed, “Alright, alright. Don’t forget you have work in two hours and I’m picking you up today.” He reminds. This is nothing new to Louis; Zayn always picks him from work but he reassures the omega to feel safer. Also, Zayn doesn’t trust the alphas of the world who like to stare at Louis’ ass. He doesn’t appreciate it, and knows for damn sure Louis doesn’t either so he takes matters into his own hands. For the most part, many alphas in the area know that Louis is off limits, but there is always the occasional douche bag.

“Of course, my dear.” Louis complies sleepily.

* * *

Later That Day

It’s nearing the end of Louis’ shift and he’s beyond exhausted, he feels warmer than usual in his uniform. His shoulder has been killing him for the past hour and a half. He’s been able to hide it pretty well from his coworkers but he worries Zayn is going to see right through him when he arrives.

He hears the doorbell chime. _Speak of the devil and he shall appear_. Zayn is walking in, gym bag in hand, and Louis knows that he’s been taking boxing lessons but he’s never approved of it. He’s begged Zayn to quit but that’s not going to happen. Zayn is approaching him, and Louis can tell that the alpha smells the difference in the air and can sense the uneasiness in Louis' omega.

“Lou…” he asks seriously. “What’s wrong?”

Louis shrugs. “Nothing…”

“Louis.” Zayn glares, hint of alpha in his voice demanding the truth.

Louis can’t help his omega urges to tell him the truth so he does. “I don’t know; I just haven’t been feeling well. I feel really hot.”

Zayn looks Louis up and down. He seems unsettled. “You don’t think it’s your heat do you?”

Louis can feel his eyes grow wide. “It better not be! That’s not supposed to happen until next week.”

Zayn nods in agreement, “We’ll sort it out when we get home, and you only have a half hour to go okay. You think you can make it through that?” Zayn isn’t making it known, but he’s worried Louis might be going through an early heat for some odd reason, maybe the trauma his body has been through? Who knows, but he’s worried Louis won’t be able to handle this heat either.

Louis nods, attempting to reassure Zayn’s alpha that he was perfectly fine. Hell, he even trying to convince himself of that. “Yea… I can do that.” He reassures verbally.

“I’m going to be sitting in my usual spot alright? Just shout if you need me.”

Louis nods, “Do you want your usual drink as well?”

“Yes please, can you put an extra shot of expresso in that please?” Zayn has a feeling he's going to need it today. Let's call it... alpha's intuition. 

“Of course love.”

Louis busied himself with making Zayn’s coffee, he adored working at this little café because most of the customers were very nice and it was a low stress environment. It suited him well and he’s grown rather fond of this place. The woman who owned that café -Eleanor Calder- was very sweet and she was aware of Louis’ past, and understands he could be triggered unexpectedly, but she never treated him any differently and that was something Louis truly appreciated. Certain days he couldn’t handle being treated like a flower that was wilting; he wanted to forget anything that happened with George. George was a mistake that was never going to happen again because he was going to be a lot smarter when it came to alphas.

There’s that burning sensation again; Louis figures he must have slept wrong because his shoulder was starting to become a rather big pain. The omega doesn’t hear the doorbell go off in the background. Louis stops what he’s doing altogether because the pain is becoming unbearable, and he’s starting to remember where he’s felt this pain before. _When he got his protectors mark for Zayn_. He pulls up the right sleeve only to see his skin bright red with irritation and new mark beginning to take place. _This can’t be happening_ , he thinks to himself. He can feel his pulse around the new marking and he feels his omega tell him where to go, where to find his alpha. He refuses to move.

“Excuse me.” A deep voice rumbled behind him, pulling him away from his thoughts.

Louis’ omega is screaming, _ALPHA!_ His body betrays him by turning around on its own. Louis’ heart stops because standing in front of him is the alpha from his dream. Fuck, he’s even more beautiful in person. The alpha is staring back at him with a wolfish grin on his face as he takes in Louis’ features.

“Hello little love, I’m Harry. Can you tell me your name gorgeous?”

 


	2. Welcome to the Crying Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Louis is dealing with the aftermath of George the best that he can. He thinks he ready to handle his heats again. However, nothing changes his day more than discovering the alpha in his dreams is real and standing front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING WARNING WARNING! I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH. 
> 
> THIS CHAPTER MAY CAUSE TRIGGERING, I DO NOT WANT TO GIVE TOO MUCH AWAY BUT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION.
> 
> sorry for any grammar/spelling errors.

“Hello little love, I’m Harry. Can you tell me your name gorgeous?”

 _This can’t be real._ Louis’ knees are shaking and he’s lost all sense of mobility. He’s staring at the alpha in front of him in disbelief; how is he real? Is someone playing a dirty trick on him? Dear god, this better be another fucking dream. In the back of his mind he knows Harry is beautiful and any omega would be lucky to be mated with him, let alone be destined to be with him, but he couldn’t bring himself to be excited. He was terrified. What if this alpha was going to hurt him? What if this alpha was only going to be far worse than what George was? He doesn’t believe he has an ounce of strength in his body left to fight another battle.

Louis’ body is clenching and he’s not even sure if he’s breathing but his body is telling him: _alpha, alpha, alpha… let him claim you!_ His body is betraying him, he doesn’t want to be claimed, but he can feel a very thin trail of slick going down his pant-leg. His hole is slowly loosening and his omega scent can be easily wafted by anyone in the room. He hated this feeling; like he’s losing control and someone can come by and easily claim him without his consent. At the moment, Harry is staring at Louis like the most precious jewel in the world, but the second he catches his scent his eyes change to nothing but lust.

Harry tries to reach for Louis over the counter but the action makes the omega panic and shouts, “ZAYN!” The alpha stares at him confused and slightly hurt from the rejection.

Without a second of hesitation Zayn appears, and it doesn’t take him long to realize why he’s been called over. He bares his teeth, growling deep from within as he hauls the other alpha away from Louis.

“Back the fuck up alpha!” Zayn hisses, clenching his hands into Harry’s shirt. Louis cowers behind the counter, trying to gain some sort of control over his body as he watches both alphas dispute. He prayed that Zayn wouldn’t get hurt because he could never forgive himself if something happened to him.

 Harry growls with his teeth bared, eyes wide with anger from the threat that this alpha has some claim over Louis. “He’s fucking MINE!” Harry grits out, making his territory known to the other alpha. “He’s my omega!” Harry’s heart constricts at the thought of this unknown alpha taking away his newly founded omega.

“Like hell he his!” Zayn shouts angrily, clenching his hands even tighter into the other alpha’s shirt. “He belongs to no one but himself.” Other alphas trying to make some claim on Louis was nothing new to Zayn, but none had been as persistent as Harry.

“We share the mark!” Harry refutes, trying to push Zayn away from him.

Zayn freezes but maintains his hold. _They share the mark?_ He turns his head to look at the omega, but he regrets that decision the second he does. Zayn notices that Louis is visibly shaking and he’s very careful when he asks, “Lou… is that true?”

Louis' face contorts and it sends a sharp dagger like pain through Zayn’s chest. Louis begins to sob as he nods in confirmation, “Yes.” He manages to squeak out.

“Don’t cry little one…” Harry interrupts feeling the need to comfort the distraught boy.

Zayn growls, “You don’t get to speak to him until he decides, are we clear?” He releases the grip on Harry’s shirt but not without pushing him away and putting some distance between the two. All the testosterone might cause them to behave in ways they both might regret later. Zayn’s priority at the moment is Louis, and the fact that he can’t take the time to console the omega is physically causing him pain.

He sends Louis reassuring glances, but he really can’t stand the sight of him crying and hugging his own frame.

Harry contains a hiss. “He’s MINE. Who the fuck do you think you are; trying to be giving me orders _alpha_?”

Zayn ignore the other alpha’s attempt to demean his title; he takes pride in what he’s about to say. “I’m his protector; we _share_ that mark.” Harry is visibly shaken by the statement but he’s quick to recover his composer.

“You should be well aware then, _protector_.” Harry is very lucky that Zayn has the patience to tolerate his snide remarks. “Your job is finished when the omega finds their mate. This is all basic information…” He says tauntingly.

Louis sobs a little louder at this statement because what Harry says is true; when the omega finds their soulmate… then the protector is no longer needed, but he is far from ready to let Zayn go so soon. He can’t be with this alpha all on his own; he can barely be alone with himself as it is. The thought of Zayn leaving his life and no longer being there horrifies him, and quite frankly, he would prefer to be dead.

Zayn scoffs. “I’m well aware of my duties, but my job is finished when the omega declares it to be finished. He is not your mate until he says you are… believe me when I say this, you have a lot to learn if you want to be his alpha.” Alpha to alpha they share a moment, communicating only with their eyes.

Harry realizes he doesn’t mean this as a threat, but merely as a piece of advice from someone who only wants what’s best for the omega. Harry takes a moment to look over at the omega behind the counter. He wants to cry because this boy is so terrified, of him? He’s not sure, but he prays that he didn’t cause the fear that is so blatantly on display for the world to see. This wasn’t how he pictured meeting his omega would pan out because most would rejoice. Heck, some were even quick to consummate the bond and he would be lying if he said that somewhere deep inside he didn’t want that too. He was blessed with the most gorgeous omega he has ever laid his eyes on, but he never predicted that the same exact omega would be deathly afraid of him. One who would recoil at the thought of his touch and seek for help in another alpha. This wasn’t how their happy ending was supposed to go.

“We’re obviously meant to be…” Harry says softly. “I would love to get to know you and possibly spend the rest of my life with you.” He says with hope laced around his tongue.

Louis doesn’t look the alpha in the eye, that’s something he is nowhere near ready to do. He needs to get away from him, as far as possible because the scent of Harry’s alpha is making his body react in ways that are out of his control. He hates himself for not keeping up with his suppressants because then maybe this could’ve been easier to handle. His body is filled with so much want and part of him is beyond willing to bend over the counter and let the alpha take him, but the other part his telling him this is dangerous. His heart and his mind are one when they tell the omega that he cannot let lust blindly lead him again.

The omega feels a sudden rush of slick gushing out, dampening the back of his trousers. He cries, “Zayn… m-m-my heat…” He can’t do this, he decides in that moment. He can’t go through his heat. “I-I can’t…” He whimpers. He’s not sure how long his legs are going to be able to sustain him.

Zayn takes immediate action, he’s over the counter in seconds, and he picks Louis up in his arms and begins to soothe him. Louis lets himself become pliant and helpless in Zayn’s arms. The protector nuzzles his nose into the omega’s hair whispering small encouragements and relief floods through him when he notices the omega responding to them. Louis’ tiny hand grips onto Zayn’s shirt, holding on for dear life. His omega wants Harry. Harry should be the one carrying him and taking him home to claim him even more.

Zayn begins to make his way out of the café, silently reminding himself to call Eleanor later and inform her on what’s happened. “Where are you taking him!?” Zayn can hear the possessiveness in Harry’s demand.

“Home.” He replies easily. He makes haste for the car, and he notices the other alpha is following but he could care less at the moment. He’s thankful that today the car is parked right out front of the shop. “His heat is already here, but it wasn’t supposed to come until next week… we haven’t had time to prepare for this.” Zayn has no idea why he is informing Harry, but he tells himself that this could serve as a good test on the other alpha.

 _Prepare for this?_ Harry contains his growl because he sincerely hopes the other alpha isn’t insinuating that he _personally_ helps the omega through his heat. The mere thought makes his blood boil. “Shouldn’t I be the one helping him with that?” Harry feels like he’s entered a twilight zone because everything he thought he knew seems to be wrong.

Zayn is quick to open the passenger door, delicately placing Louis inside and buckling him in safely. “In your dreams alpha.” He sneers. Louis is resisting being let go, and Zayn knows it’s only out of fear and he has to quietly mumble reassurances to the omega. Otherwise he would begin to panic, and in worse cases it triggers a flashback.

“Then what the hell am I supposed to do?” Harry asks in disbelief. Is he supposed to just let his omega go when he knows he’s in heat? When he knows that his omega will be craving his touch, his knot, just like the alpha will be craving the omega.

“Get in the car.” Zayn snaps. “You want to be a part of his life? You want to be his alpha and take care of him?” Zayn doesn’t wait for him to respond. “Then you need to understand what you’ll be dealing with because _he_ -” He points to Louis, “is not going to be welcoming you open arms and blowjobs. He’s not some warm hole to fuck and knock up or toy around with. He’s the most beautiful human being you will ever meet… he’s going to steal your heart.” He softens. “This is so much more than being bonded to each other… he needs to trust you.”

Harry is at a loss for words. It’s slowly becoming clear to him that there is more to this boy than he thinks. This alpha is warning him; don’t stay if you’re not willing to put in the time. You’re not wanted here if you’re not. He wants this; he wants to be Louis’ alpha and be the one that he depends on. He’s been waiting for this moment his entire life and he wasn’t about to let it slip through his fingers.

Harry nods wordlessly, Zayn makes his way to the driver’s side and Harry takes that as his cue to get in the car.

“Buckle up alpha.” Zayn says once they’ve gotten inside.

Harry complies but not before saying, “It’s just Harry.”

“Zayn.” He gives his name in return. “… and his name is Louis…”

 _Louis_ , the name melts like warm butter in Harry’s mouth. What a beautiful name, for his beautiful omega.

* * *

The car ride is long and relentless. Louis is restless because the smell of Harry’s alpha is fogging his mind and all he wants is to be knotted. Zayn has a firm hand on Louis’ thigh; it takes every inch of self-control Harry has to keep himself from leaping forward and breaking Zayn’s hand off. Louis is moaning and groaning as his heat comes in waves only getting stronger by the minute. He hasn’t had a proper heat in so long, and now his body was clearly trying to make up for lost time. He’s shamelessly sporting a massive hard on that he digs the heel of his palm into, eliciting high pitched moans that drive even Zayn’s alpha crazy.

Harry’s fingers are digging into the upholstery of the seats because the sweet sounds his omega is making are the cause for his erection. He wants so badly to drag the wet tip of his dick across those plump lips; he wants to see that face crumple in sweet agony as he stuffs him full of his cock. He wants to hear his name shouted at that pitch for the entire world to hear. “Are we there yet?” Harry grunts through his teeth.

Louis whimpers at this because, why does the alpha sound so displeased? Has he been behaving badly? “I’m s-s-sorry alpha.” He says breathlessly.

Zayn can hear Harry’s breath escape him. “DO NOT respond to him.” Zayn says firmly. He knows that Louis is far too gone to be in control of his actions, and this is where his job comes in. Thankfully Harry doesn’t put up a fight.

They’re pulling into their parking space, and it’s as if time is standing still when Zayn collects Louis in his embrace and they race for the flat. Zayn is petrified that Louis will repeat what happened in his previous heat, but thankfully he’s here from the beginning and maybe he can prevent it. Zayn gives Harry the keys to unlock the door and Zayn is almost sprinting to the room with Harry hot on his heels. The sight of his room, his bed even, relieves him because Louis is safe, he’s here and safe and in one piece. He lays the omega down gently on the bed. The omega’s shirt and hair is damp from the sweat, while his trousers are completely soaked.

Harry is motionless as he watches Zayn tend to Louis in such a precise manor. He has this down to a science, like he knows Louis’ every thought and need before Louis does. For a moment his ego takes a hit because he wonders if he will ever be able to fulfill that position. He watches as Zayn retreats to the bathroom, and then he watches the omega; he’s squirming on top of the sheets with his hand down the front of his pants giving himself the friction he needs. Louis opens his eyes for a moment, and Harry can tell they’re hazy, but when they meet his… it happens like a switch. Louis’ eyes become a little clearer, panic settling in and he begins to scream bloody murder. Zayn comes running in to see Louis backing away further into the bed, shielding himself with pillows, staring at Harry with eyes wide open.

Harry seems just as panicked but Zayn pushes him anyway. “What the fuck did you to him!?” He shouts frustrated.

The other alpha is scared and shaking slightly when he says, “I-I don’t. He just _looked_ at me and started screaming! I don’t know what I did.”

Zayn has his suspicions but he pushes the alpha out of the room and into the hallway. “Sorry but you’re going to have to wait out here.” He closes the door in Harry’s face.

Harry stares at the door confused and fighting his urges to comfort the omega. He can hear through the door that the omega’s screams are only getting louder and fiercer.

“HE’S GOING TO KILL ME ZAYN!” Louis sobs, voice cracking from the volume.

Louis stays curled into a ball with the pillows around him like a little force field. Zayn is quick to grab Louis and hold him in his embrace as Louis struggles against his hold. “NO! STOP! He's not supposed to be here!” Louis yells. Zayn holds him tighter to keep from hurting himself like last time. He listens as the omega screams and tries to fight Zayn off.

“Louis stop. Nobody is going to hurt you.” He saves firmly and convincingly.

“P-P-PLEASE!” He screams in Zayn’s face. The protectors heart is breaking… it has never gotten this bad before. “Please don't let him hurt me!” He thrashes in Zayn’s arms. “I DON’T WANT IT! I DON’T WANT IT! I DON’T WANT IT!” He’s not sure the omega is even taking breaths by this point because he sounds as if he’s choking; the omega’s face is red and glistening from his cries as he weakly tries to himself away from Zayn.

Zayn has listened to these screams before, and he’s never been the same because of them. He has heard Louis scream these words through the walls while he laid on the floor frozen and forced to listen to them. It’s another thing to see his face while he screams. He can only imagine what it must have looked like when it was actually happening.

Harry sits outside of the door on the floor, covering his ears, rocking back and forth. He doesn’t have the strength to listen to this. He wants to vomit because the realization that this boy has been so badly hurt weighs him down. To go against his instincts is taking a toll on his body but he can do nothing about it. This boy is begging for his life and they didn’t listen to him; who in their right mind would lay a finger on him? Harry tries to block out the screams but he can feel the omegas pain radiating throughout his body and all he wants is to make it stop. It’s so much, too much for one person to handle.

“Please don't put me in there!” Louis chokes out and Zayn is now fully panicked.

“NO. NO. NO. BABY STAY WITH ME. He's not here- he's far away from here, you're fine!” He wants to shake Louis.

Zayn cries as he holds Louis in his arms because now he’s just screaming and he knows that there is nothing he can say to him that will bring him back. He has to let it play out whether he likes it or not. He rocks Louis like a baby kissing his hair gently as the omega sobs and screams.

“GEORGE STOP!! PLEASE STOP!!” Zayn can feel Louis’ nails digging into his skin but he hardly notices it, he simply rocks Louis more firmly.

Louis is sobbing violently gasping for air like he’s being choked. Zayn’s heart stops. “Breathe babe…” He whispers into his ear. “…It’s not real. Please breathe. Come back to me...”

It seems to work for a brief moment but then the omega is thrashing against his protectors grip again. “NO. NO. NO. I’M SORRY ALPHA! please stop... I'll be a good boy alpha... ” He says brokenly.

The words make Harry gag and he covers his mouth trying to keep it all in. He wants to break this fucking door down and hold his sweet omega but he caused this. His heart aches, _I did this to him_.

“DON’T YOU DARE APOLOGIZE TO THAT SON OF BITCH LOUIS!” Zayn shouts fiercely.

Louis cries, “I’m s-s-sorry alpha.” He can’t seem to get a firm gulp of air and Zayn worries he’s about to pass out at any moment because of it. “PLEASE! PLEASE!! PLEASE!!! YOU’RE GONNA KILL MY BABY!” He collapses into Zayn’s arms. Absolutely no fight left in him, so he just cries and rubs the lower part of his tummy. “My baby…” He mumbles.

“Oh Lou…” Zayn cries with Louis.

Harry is up and running to the kitchen sink, ridding the contents that once filled his stomach.

Louis was pregnant.

Louis' breath hitches, “I’m so sorry I let him get you baby. I’m so sorry…” He shakes his head, “I wanted you so bad baby, I swear I did…”

Zayn doesn’t say anything, he _can’t_ say anything. He rocks the omega, and gives him gentle rubs down his arms and back. There is a lump in his throat as he stares at the omega; the look in the omega's eyes is the telltale sign that he’s in too deep. He listens to the omega apologize over and over again to his baby swearing that he loved it and wanted to keep it. Zayn knows that this was the moment when he was lying in the closet, in the dark, and alone. His cries were getting quieter, his breathing calmer, and when looked down at him he could see his eye lids become droopy.

“I love you baby…” The omega whispers lastly.

The omega is sleeping soundly and the protector can’t help but notice the drastic difference. He was so peaceful and calm like he had no worries; more importantly, like George never came into his life and ruined it. George was a monster and every minute that Louis continues to be in pain, he blames himself. He should have seen that George was no good; he should have been able to predict something like this because that's exactly what a protector's job was supposed to be. What good could he possibly serve if he can't even do his job correctly. Louis has come so far in 8 months, but they knew they were going to have moments that could potentially set them back years. Zayn wanted so badly to make Louis magically better, so he can live his life with his alpha and have a family like he’s always wanted.

* * *

All Zayn could do was watch over Louis as he slept and stay by his side like he's promised time and time again. He has no idea how much time has passed nor does he care. He hears a soft knock and then the door opened slowly with a timid Harry hiding behind it. Zayn is honestly surprised to see him there because he forgot he was even there to begin with. Harry peaks around the door, making sure that it was okay to enter because he did not want to repeat that episode ever again. The two alphas stare at each other wordlessly and Harry looks down at Louis and then back at Zayn, as if to say, ‘ _Is he okay?_ ’ The protector merely nods his head; he is far too tired and exhausted to do anything but that.

 “You stayed…” Zayn says, surprise clear in his voice, but he must admit he was slightly impressed, but mostly surprised.

Harry shrugs. “I couldn’t bring myself to leave…” He says like it wasn’t obvious. _I can’t just abandon my omega… he's my omega_ , he thinks to himself.

“How much of that did you hear?” Zayn wonders how confused Harry must be, or if he was able to put a little bit of the puzzle together.

Harry’s face hardens, “All of it.” Zayn sighs deeply. “Who hurt him?” He asks with venom in voice.

“Easy there alpha…” Zayn tries to calm him. “He’s in prison; we don’t have to worry about that son of a bitch anymore.

“I. WANT. HIM. DEAD.” Harry seethes. _I need him dead._

“So do I.” Zayn whisper shouts reminding Harry to keep his voice down. “… but that’s not going to solve anything and Lou would never forgive me if I did.”

Harry paces the room for a little while trying to calm his nerves. He doesn’t understand why Louis would be upset with that choice; why would he still want that bastard alive? What if he came back? He’s never going to let that happen, but even if it did he’s not going to come within a 100ft of Louis. He stops pacing long enough to ask, “What did I do?” He looks so desperate to know what he did wrong.

Zayn looks lost because he’s not really sure either but he has his suspicions. “I honestly don’t know Harry…” He shrugs. “You kind of look like him…”

“Like who?” He asks stupidly.

Zayn can’t resist the urge to roll his eyes. “Like George, Harry. You both have the same height, same color hair except yours is a bit longer, but you both have a slight curl to it. Same muscle build and both of you are very easy on the eyes. You just look like and older version of him.”

Harry becomes cold at the thought of having any resemblances to George because he didn’t want to be anything like him. He wanted to prove that he was different, and that he could be good for Louis. The thought of his omega even connecting him to that monster made him want to throw up… again. “I’m nothing like him.” He insists.

Zayn stares at him long and hard; it’s way too early to be making any assumptions or predictions. George was a good guy in the beginning too, and Zayn had always found it odd that even though the pair seemed perfect, no mark had ever appeared. However, seeing Harry seems to put things into perspective. Maybe the reason Louis was so in love with George was because of the fact that he looked like Harry, subconsciously his soul was clinging to that even though he was destined to be with Harry. Zayn settles with, “We’ll see who you really are with time alpha…”

Harry nods. He doesn’t like the idea of being doubted but this was neither the time nor the place to start an argument. “Is there anything I can do?”

“There’s a blue box in the bathroom. Will you please bring it to me?” He asks politely.

 Harry goes into the bathroom and sure enough there it is lying haphazardly on the counter. He picks it up carefully and brings it to Zayn. Zayn thanks him silently as he opens the box revealing its contents. Syringes and little glass bottles filled with a clear liquid. He takes one of the bottles and using the syringe he fills it with the contents of the bottle. He takes an alcohol wipe and cleans a little spot on Louis’ shoulder. Harry can see his protectors mark and finds it to be exquisite and yet almost invasive to their bond. Zayn gently taps the top of the syringe before bringing it down to the skin and injecting Louis with it.

Louis makes a little noise out of discomfort but he remains asleep. Luckily he’s been having a peaceful sleep without nightmares. Zayn remembers the first two months after everything happened had been nothing but nightmares. The nightmares had been so graphic and severe that Louis often urinated the bed in his sleep; he would wake up in the morning shaking and crying from the embarrassment. His protector would simply kiss his forehead, draw him a warm bath, then wash and change the sheets.

“Suppressants.” Zayn says monotone, when realizes that Harry is watching him curiously. He figures Harry must have been wondering what he just injected into Louis. “There much stronger than the pills, but I only use this when times are desperate…”

“What’s going to happen now?” Harry asks.

The protector shrugs. “I have no idea. Whatever Louis wants to do… He’s going to need therapy sessions again because that was a quite the trigger. Not to mention, he has to wrap his head around the idea that he has a mate now and learn to cope with you in general because you're going to make him on edge.”

“So… he’s afraid of me?”

Zayn shakes his head. “He’s more afraid of what you could do to him.”

Harry is becoming more distressed. “How do I make him believe I’m not going to hurt him?”

Zayn looks at with sad eyes, “that’s something that we’re all going to discover together.”

Harry bites his lip, he’s not really sure if he’s allowed to be asking this question but he’s so curious and he really can’t help it. “What happened to him Zayn?”

Zayn sighs deeply. “I’m sorry mate but it’s not my place to say. The only reason I know is because I was there when it all happened, and I’m pretty sure the only other person who knows is his therapist because he was forced to tell him so he could tell the police. They wouldn’t have believed Louis otherwise.” He sounds exasperated. “ _It needs to come from a professional_.” He mocked one the officers who accused Louis of lying and exaggerating about what happened; you know… because the huge bruises weren’t evidence enough. “Just know that he’s been through hell and he’s trying to make his way back.”

Harry sits beside Zayn on the bed as they watch the sleepy omega. They watch the steady rise and fall of his chest, and how his soft fringe is laid across his face. He still hasn’t unclenched his fist from Zayn’s shirt, but Zayn knows he only does to keep himself grounded. To keep him tethered to world he wants to be a part of; Louis once admitted that it was the only way he found his way back sometimes. He used to call Zayn his lighthouse because he was the boat lost at sea…

The protector longs for the day that he is no longer needed, not because he doesn’t want to be in Louis’ life, but because he was looking forward to the day that Louis could live his life again and smile so wide that his eyes crinkled. His life is filled with constant hurt and pain… this beautiful omega deserved everything that is happiness. As the protector watched the way Harry looked over the omega, he felt hope for once. Hope for Louis, so that he might get a little piece of himself that he lost long ago.

“I’m going to protect you…” Zayn hears Harry whisper.

Harry’s hand is shaking when he reaches out and strokes gently down Louis’ arm. The omega’s body visibly relaxes even more than it did before and he releases a little sigh of relief. It makes Harry’s heart swell because this is the kind of moment every mate waits for. Harry is doing a terrible job of hiding the smile that comes to his face, displaying his dimples and he tries not to look Zayn in the eyes because he knows he’s blushing.

Zayn see’s it and yea… maybe this could work after all.

Maybe Harry is exactly what Louis needs.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. the protector and mate marks are symbols I made and actually sketched out, so if that's something you'd be interested in seeing a picture of let me know!


	3. Is it only three? Three words that you're missing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Louis comes face to face with his one true alpha and it triggers and early heat. Zayn takes him home, but things take a surprising turn when something triggers an unexpected flashback for Louis; unfortunately it sets him back in his recovery and Harry discovers details about Louis that he wished he hadn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! You guys are responding well to this which makes me insanely happy!!  
> (except for that one anon who wanted me to take my fic down because they dislike bottom Louis... BOTTOM LOUIS IS LIFE!!!!! like??? I don't understand their logic.)  
> Thanks for reading lovelies, seriously, it makes my day to know that people take the time to read it. 
> 
> I am so sorry for the long wait, I was in the middle of finals when I started this fic but now I'm on break so there will be more updates!
> 
> WARNING: Please please please proceed with caution because for all I know anything could be a trigger for you and the last thing I want is to bring up unwanted memories. If you ever feel like you can't make it through the chapter than leave me a message and I am more than happy to give you a summary.

“Alright Louis would you like to walk me through what happened that day.”

Zayn had changed Louis’ appointments again; they were no longer once every other week, but once every week with Dr. Payne. Although he is very proud of his title, he prefers to be called by his first name, Liam, because he believes communicating will be easier if the relationship is somewhat personal. However, Zayn is the only one who has complied with this preference.   

Louis would never admit this aloud, but a very small part of him hated Zayn for caring so much and making him go through this treatment. There was an exercise that Dr. Payne like to put him through each time they met and it was the one he hated the most. He had to tell him about _that_ day –the one with George. They say the more you talk about something the easier it will become, but for Louis, it seemed to do the exact opposite.

It’s about that time during the appointment when he has to retell the story but he doesn’t want to. The small omega doesn’t have it in him to relive such horrible pain and terrifying memories. He’s just so, _so_ tired. He wants to go home and curl up in bed with Zayn while enjoying some takeout.

He doesn’t want this; he never wanted this.

Louis shakes his head firmly.

Liam raises his eyebrows in slight surprise; Louis does not give off the impression of being defiant. “No?”

Again, Louis shakes his head but this time it was slightly hesitant.

Liam’s gaze remains firm and unwavering. It oozes the word **ALPHA** , and there is no doubt that he is, but normally he was very good at maintaining a beta mindset. Liam sets down his pen gently. “Very well then; please walk me through the day when you met Harry. He is the very reason your protector has changed the regularity of your appointments.”

After he’d woken up from his heat episode, he remembered finding himself in Zayn’s lap and there was a hand stroking his arm gently but it wasn’t Zayn’s. He remembered slowly opening his eyes and finding an unfamiliar hand with tattoos starting at the wrist. His eyes traveled up until he was met with a pool of emerald. It was the first time that he had actually looked deep into his alpha’s eyes and an enormous wave of comfort and sense of completion overwhelmed him. He backed away from the alpha’s touch as if it had been scorching hot, he will never admit that it actually was. The alpha was clearly hurt and welcomed it as a sign that his stay was overdue.

It’s been two whole days since he’s seen or spoken to the alpha. Zayn keeps insisting that he at least text his alpha because there is no way it could be healthy for two newly found mates to be separated immediately. Louis will never admit that there is a little bit of his heart tugging and nagging at him to go see the alpha again and bask in their love. He can feel Harry’s longing for him… it made him feel warm and gave him this indescribable buzz that had his inner omega screaming: _he misses us you fool!_ The only thing stopping him was the sudden rushes of anxiety, worry, and even anger at times. Louis feared that he might be the cause of these emotions and he began to wonder if the alpha would punish him if he were in his presence.

He’s been trying to convince himself for the past 48 hours that he doesn’t need him… he only needs his protector. However, when he thought about it too deeply his heart, body, and mark would physically ache repelling against those offensive thoughts. He prayed to the spirits that his alpha could not feel these emotions.

“I haven’t talked to him…” Louis settles on mumbling quietly.

Liam studies him carefully for a moment before saying, “So I’ve been told… is there any particular reason you are refusing to talk to him?”

 _He’s an alpha. He looks like George. He makes me feel like I’m watching a sunset for the first time and I crave his warm rays all over my body._ “…no…” He whispers quietly.

“Louis.” He scolds. “This isn’t your first session. I used to let you get away with remaining quiet and giving me clipped answers. You are sadly mistaken if you think I’m going to let you start doing it again.” Louis hangs his head the moment he starts to feel his cheeks warm with embarrassment and he can feel his eyes begin to sting. Liam’s patience is wearing thin but he’s trying his best to keep himself from _forcing_ Louis to speak. “I’m going to ask you one more time; why are you refusing your alpha? Does the separation not physically hurt you or is he just not up to your standards!?”

Louis’ hands fidget uncomfortably in his lap. “…I’m scared.” His voice cracks slightly.

“Why, Louis? Why are you scared?” Liam practically barks and it makes the omega jumps in his seat causing him to break into sobs.

He’s beginning to shake again and he hugs his own frame in attempt to comfort himself. “He’s gonna hurt me.” He hiccups. “I can’t do it again.”

Liam softens at this, “…Why do you believe he’s going to hurt you? You haven’t even given him the chance to show you what kind of alpha he is.”

Louis shrugs timidly. He doesn’t want to admit that he is terrified of giving himself to another alpha. He doesn’t want to admit that he fears the moment he decides to give himself to the alpha only to be rejected because he’s a broken omega. _I was a bad omega and George punished me for it… Harry is going to see that I deserved it and he’s going to leave me for another omega. I don’t want him to love another omega; I want him to want me. I want to be his and_ _I want him to hold me close and tell me I’m beautiful._

**_“You are and always will be beautiful to me little love. Nobody compares to you.”_ **

The voice startles him from his thoughts and he looks up at Liam with wild eyes. The voice is as clear as day in his head, almost as if it had been Liam talking to him. He knows it wasn’t Liam’s voice, it was Harry’s, he knows that for a fact. He looks all around the room searching for the alpha and expecting him to be standing right behind him.

"Louis? Louis what is it?" Liam asks when he notices that the omega is frantically looking around the room.

Louis doesn't bother looking at him when he asks, "Where is he?" He has half a mind to get up and look behind the bookshelves and Dr. Payne's desk.

"Who Louis? There is no one in the room besides us. It's all a part of the confidentiality agreement, you know this already."

Louis stops looking around and looks the alpha in the eye. _I heard is voice... I'm not crazy._ He was genuinely beginning to question his sanity; that voice came from inside this room -no inside his head. "I-I-I heard his voice..." He barely manages to get out. The idea of actually being crazy scares him to the deepest depths possible.

Liam perks up at this, if you blinked you would miss him readjusting the grip on his pen and bringing it that much closer to the paper. "Who did you hear Louis?" He can see the lost look in his patient's eyes and he must admit, outside of his office, Louis is the one he worried about the most. He has made a tremendous amount of effort in recovering and attempting to be a part of a normal society, but at one point he did fear that he could lose this patient. "Please Louis..." He encourages softly when he senses the panic in the omega. "Tell me who you heard... Was it George? Is that why you're scared, are you hearing his voice often?"

Louis wipes at his face tiredly shaking his head no, because _fuck_ if he ever heard _his_ voice again he just might put an end to himself. He makes an attempt to get himself under control, wavering breaths brushing past his lips as he exhales. "No, it wasn't him..." He gulps firmly. "... I heard my alpha's voice in my head."

Liam is clearly confused, "Do you mean in the form of a subconscious?"

"No." Louis grumbles as he put his head in his hands trying not to pull his fringe out. "I was thinking about something negative -about how he would leave me because I'm a bad omega." He says in a rushed breath. "... A-and it was like he responded to that specific thought... I-I liked it, it made me feel so much better." He looks up at the alpha with wild eyes, tinted pink, and his cheeks are flushed. "P-please tell me he's in the room." He asks petrified, on the brink of more tears. "T-tell me I was talking out loud and he heard me and now he's just talking back. P-please." His lips tremble as the first couple of tears begin to spill. "I don't wanna be crazy..." He cries softly.

The alpha feels like he's in a catatonic state. He's heard of an alpha and an omega being able to communicate telepathically but those types of bonds were extremely rare. Of course with telepathy came empathy -meaning either mate would be able to sense and feel the others emotions. This type of bond was so rare that the extent of abilities was still unknown (with the exception of telepathy and empathy).

"...Louis..." He begins slowly, he's not sure how he's going to explain to the omega that his alpha is his one true alpha. "You're not crazy, but Harry isn't in this room either." Louis hiccups softly and stares at him like he's grown another head, it has to be one or the other it can't be both. "Let me see your alpha's mark please."

I would prefer you grew another head, Louis can't help but think to himself. "What does that hav-"

"Louis please." Liam urges. "Let me see the mark."

And so he does, he scoots to the edge of his seat turning his body slightly and begins to roll up his right sleeve. Louis hasn't taken any personal time to examine the new mark but he notices that it's simple and not nearly as intricate as his protector’s mark. He shows Liam his shoulder and begins to wonder what Dr. Payne finds so fascinating about his mark.

"Amazing..." Liam says in awe.

Louis panics. "What!?"

Liam laughs, mostly in disbelief. "Do you see that symbol in the middle of your mark, can you tell me what that looks like to you."

The omega looks down at his shoulder beginning to inspect the various lines and he sees a looped symbol. It looks like the number 8 to be perfectly honest but longer and slimmer. _Oh fuck_. Louis gasps and Liam releases another laugh still in disbelief.

"The infinity symbol is the only clear sign of a one true alpha mate." Liam begins to explain.

Louis stutters, unable to string his words together into coherent thoughts so he settles for, "What does it mean?"

"It means that you can communicate telepathically with each other but considering nether one of you are aware of this, you've now discovered it by accident." Liam begins to wonder as to how it began, what causes one mate to hear the other. The alpha glances at his patient to see him completely frozen, unable to bring himself to do anything. "Louis can you feel Harry's presence? In your mind, that is."

The omega snaps out of his trance and it takes him a moment to process the question. "Not really... But his voice is as clear as day in my head. It's almost as if he's sitting right next to me."

Liam purses his lips in fascination. "Do you ever feel sudden waves of emotions that you feel don't belong to you?"

The omega gives him a suspicious look, "How did you know that?"

"Usually sensing your mates emotions -empathy- is a part of the bond." Liam begins to make notes in Louis' file. "Those emotions that you sense strongly, they belong to Harry. He must be feeling distressed or overly excited for you to feel them. That also explains why you heard his voice, he can sense how you're feeling and he was trying to comfort you obviously, it's in his nature to do so."

This is all too much information to process. "I still don't understand. One true alpha... What does that mean exactly?"

Dr. Payne stops making notes and sets them aside on the table. "No one knows exactly but it is said that True Pairs are the most powerful and come with so many abilities because your souls have encountered each other over past generations countless times. It is believed that your souls have reunited more than once in the past and will continue to do so because the love is so pure and true. Infinitely together…" Liam smiles softly, and he may be an alpha but he dreams about finding his mate as much as the rest of the world does. So if the idea of infinite love makes him mushy... Then so fucking be it!

The only word Louis heard was _Infinity_. The idea that this alpha has met him in past lives countless times and loved him each and every single time is a concept he has trouble understanding. How is that kind of love even remotely possible? There was a part of him that believed normal love wasn't possible because it all fades so quickly and people change so rapidly. Why was this, their love, a constant? The omega is fully convinced that he is all sorts of fucked up and he doesn't understand why he of all people has a true mate. His mind takes him to dark places and he asks himself if it's a possibility that he did something to his alpha in a past life to deserve George. It only makes sense right? Maybe he’s being given a second chance to redeem himself and prove that he is a worthy omega. _But what if I can’t do it?_

"Louis." Liam startles him back into reality. "You have to see him Louis, you have to go him because it's only a matter of time. You two are a true pair and you need to be together, the pair is always better when they're together. This could be exactly what you need." There is so much hope and faith in his voice that it only frightens Louis more. There are so many people who want him to get better, including himself, but he's afraid of being unable to accomplish that. "Promise me that you will make an effort to speak to him in person."

Louis can't make that promise. He looks up at the clock feigning disappointment. "Oh... Would you look at that?" He points to the clock. "Times up." He wastes no time getting up from his seat and exiting the room. He ignores Liam’s protest and the beating of his heart in his ears and soon enough his feet are hitting the pavement. He doesn't wait for Zayn to pick him up like he should, and he knows he's going to get an earful later but at the moment he feels more sorry for the next alpha who tries to fuck with him.

 ** _Little love what are you doing? Where are you going!?_** He can sense Harry's concern and physically trying to get into his head. He can feel Harry trying to pull at him; trying to make him stop and realize what he's doing.

Motherfucker could this day get any worse.

**_STAY. THE FUCK. OUT OF MY HEAD ALPHA._ **

And just like that, he's gone.

* * *

He didn’t exactly go anywhere special because every time he tried he discovered that his alpha was discreetly was trying to lead him elsewhere. After an hour of growing frustrated and impatient, he decided to go home instead. Harry disappeared from his mind as soon as he headed in the direction of his flat, but he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He shakes the thought of Harry away and takes deep breaths, he was not about to let Harry affect him like this.

Louis was lying in bed when he heard the front door open and slam close. His omega was screaming at him: _Look what you’ve done now! Protector is so mad at us!_ He would be lying if he said he didn’t bury himself into the corner of his bed and under his covers a tiny bit more, while bringing the covers over his ears. He tried to convince himself that maybe if he pretended to be asleep, then Zayn wouldn’t be _as_ mad at him.

  _Yeah fucking right, we’re in so much trouble,_ his omega scolds.

“ **WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK LOUIS!?** ” Zayn comes roaring in, his alpha voice is fully prominent. It makes Louis fall out of bed landing on his bum.

To say that Louis was frightened, was a huge understatement. “Za-“

“NO! You don’t get to talk right now!” The alpha is fuming, he is not Zayn at the moment. “Do you even have the slightest clue what you just put me through!?” Louis is sitting on floor, like a dog with a tail between its legs. _Fitting_ , Zayn’s alpha says smugly. “How do you think I felt when I got to Liam’s office only to find out that you’ve left already? You know our deal is that I pick you up no matter where you are, but then you actually have the nerve to ignore all of my phone calls and texts. It’s absolutely fucking ridiculous. I went out of my mind trying to figure out where you were.” Zayn pauses for a moment. He watches the scolded omega with deep relief because there is always the possibility of finding him lying dead in a ditch somewhere. He tries to speak calmer this time, “Louis… you have to understand that I am not just your protector but you’re my best mate in the entire world and I’ve done such a horrible job at keeping you safe-”

“DON’T SAY THAT!” The omega cuts him off fiercely. “If it wasn’t for you I don’t know how long I could’ve kept going…”

Zayn frowns. “If I would’ve done my job correctly than _he_ would’ve never happened.”  

Louis’ lips tremble, “…That’s not your fault.”

It’s the first time Louis’ ever said it out loud; it went unspoken for the longest time. There was a point and time during Louis’ recovery that he resented Zayn and blamed him for everything. Well, not exactly everything, but mostly everything that happened on the night that hell broke loose. There wasn’t a day that those words hadn’t gone through Zayn’s mind and to hear Louis tell him that it wasn’t his fault was the oddest sense of relief he has ever felt.

The alpha didn’t know how to react. He just stood there staring at Louis.

Louis got up from the floor and carefully made his way over to the alpha. “I am so sorry that it’s taken me this long to apologize to you.”

The alpha starts shaking his head, completely in denial, because there is no way this could be happening. “You don’t have to apologize…”

The omega stares up at him sadly. “Yes I do Zayn… because one of my mistakes was blaming you for something you had no control over, something _we_ had no control over. I was just so scared and lost at the time. I didn’t know what to do with myself and it seemed so much easier to blame you than myself all because of some stupid title.” Louis hates the doubt he sees written across Zayn’s face. “But please, don’t ever doubt that you’re not doing a good job.”

Still, the alpha shakes his head stubbornly. “Lou…” He sighs deeply. “If I had just been more observant then I could’ve seen it coming or I couldv-”

“ZAYN.” Louis interrupts firmly. “Are you not listening to a thing I’m saying? Maybe I’m not the only one who needs to have a talk with Liam.” The small joke is what breaks the alpha’s exterior as a small smile tugs on the corners of his lips. “There’s a millions things that I personally could have and should have done differently and then maybe our lives would’ve gone a little differently but that’s something we’ll never know… and that’s okay.”

Zayn pulls Louis into a bone crushing embrace which makes Louis squeal out of surprise. They breathe in each other’s scents, not romantically, but in a platonic love manor that comforts their senses. Zayn chuckles softly, “When did you turn into my protector?”

Louis laughs at this, “Titles are shit mate. I’m doing what best mates do.” They hold each other a little tighter and Zayn brings his hand into the omega’s hair softly scratching his scalp. Louis melts into the touch beginning to purr and Zayn laughs when he feels the small rumbles against his chest. “I’m sorry about leaving my session without you.” He says content in Zayn’s embrace.

“You’re not off the hook for that.” He chastises. “…but for the moment I’m just bloody relieved you’re okay.”

However, the small blissful moment is broken when Louis hears Harry beginning to growl in his head. Like a needle to a balloon the moment was burst.

**_Who is that? Why are they touching you? Why are you purring!?_ **

“Ugh.” Louis groans frustrated, pulling away from the alpha’s touch, while his tiny fingers begin to rub his temples. He’s discovered that frequent headaches are a result of the telepathy.

**_It’s only Zayn, fuck off._ **

“Something wrong?” Zayn asks concerned.

Louis groans again. “ _Harry_.” He really tries not to spit the name out but his head is pounding and it’s making it difficult for him to think clearly.

The dark haired alpha stares at him completely lost, he can’t seem to connect the dots.

Louis sighs tiredly, “Today at my session, Dr. Payne helped me realize that Harry is more than just my mate… apparently we’re a True Pair.”

It was quite cliché when Zayn gasped but the news called for it. “Are you certain?” He asked seriously.  

Louis nods while pulling up his sleeve and showing his protector the mark. “See the loops in the center, that’s the infinity symbol and Dr. Payne says that it’s the only clear sign of knowing a True Pair.”

This caused a funny look on Zayn's face, "I thought I might never see this again." He whispers lowly under his breath.

However Louis didn't quite catch that, "What did you say?"

“So it’s true then, you can sense him?” He responds quickly on his feet. 

Louis scoffs, “It’s much more than that. I can sense his emotions and how he’s feeling; I can hear him in my head as clear as I can hear you right now. Earlier when I was coming home…” Louis stops trying to figure out how to word it. “I don’t know how he did it but it was like he was making me go in a different direction…”

“You mean he was controlling you!?” Zayn says outraged. It causes the omega to shrink a little bit. Zayn mutters an apology, for scaring him, not for being outraged. The idea of another alpha some sort of physical control over him makes his skin crawl. Nobody does anything without Louis’ consent. “Please tell me he’s not forcing you to do things Louis.”

Louis snorts. “I keep telling the alpha to fuck off.” Zayn’s pride swells at the confession and he can’t help but think: _that’s my boy_. He shakes his head disbelievingly. “He’s a persistent one, that alpha.”

“What are you going to do?”

Louis sighs, “I have no idea… I don’t really know what to do.”

“I think you need to talk to him.” Zayn says plainly.

He resists the urge to rolls his eye. “I’m aware, but I don’t know… I don’t feel like I’m ready to.”

“I know you’re ready.” Zayn insists.

Louis wants to scream and pull out his hair, this is beyond infuriating. “Must you always be so supportive!?” It’s a rhetorical question really. “Can’t you just agree with me for once and say _‘yea your right Lou… you’re not ready. Just forget the dumb alpha and we’ll stay here and cuddle with take out.’_ ” His impression of Zayn’s voice was terrible.

“First of all, I don’t sound like that.” Zayn points out. “Second of all, part of recovering is moving forward with your life and if you just keep avoiding the alpha then you’re going to be stuck. That’s the last thing I want for you.”

“No.” Louis says firmly.

Zayn raises his eyebrows in surprise. Liam had mentioned that Louis had asserted more confidence ~~defiance~~ during their session and he had a hard time believing it. “No?” He reiterated incredulously.

“No.” Louis confirms.

They have a bit of a stare down and the alpha knew he was going to win but he thought it would be fun to let the little omega entertain the thought of winning.

And of course, the omega breaks first. “You can’t make me.” Louis says finally.

Zayn smirks. “Have it your way then princess.” The protector roughly grabs the omega and throws him over his shoulder. The omega is struggling against Zayn’s hold; he hits the alpha’s lower back with his tiny fists and it makes him laugh. “Stop Lou, that tickles.”

“Arse…” Louis mutters under his breath.

* * *

Louis has no clue where they are, the neighborhood they’re in is nothing like theirs, this one is nice and quiet. The people stare at the pair as they walked through; apparently it’s not a normal thing to see, go figure. “Zayn, where are you taking me?” He asks tiredly.

“Don’t worry you’ll find out, we’re almost there.” Zayn assures.

“Is there a particular reason you’re not telling me where?”

“Obviously.”

“Can I at least walk now? My ribs are killing me.”

“Absolutely not, you’ll only try to run away.”

They’re walking into a building and Louis notices they have really polished floors. _What a posh place_ , he thinks to himself. He can hear the familiar ding of an elevator go off. Zayn is stepping into the elevator and even then he won’t let Louis down.

“You’re bloody ridiculous you know that right?” Louis points out.

He chuckles, “Of course babes, but I’m not going to take any chances right now.”

“Can you please just tell me where we are? I promise I won’t run away.”

Zayn sighs, setting the omega down on his feet. Louis immediately feels the rush of his blood circulating to parts of his body that had been cut off briefly. It makes him dizzy and slightly unsteady on his feet and he grabs onto Zayn’s sleeve to keep himself upright.  “I’ve brought you to Harry’s flat.”

Louis hoped what he heard was just the blood rushing in his ears. “Are you fucking kidding me? I told you, I am not ready to talk to him.”

“Yea, did you think I was joking? I meant what I said Lou.” Zayn narrows his eyes at him. “And I’m calling bullshit on that.”

Louis is fuming. “You think some alpha is going to fix me? Do you honestly believe being in a relationship is going to fix me!?”

“I’m not trying to fix you!” Zayn shouts. “I’m trying to show you that it’s okay to move on and find love and happiness.”

“OH, PLEASE.” Louis scoffs. “Do you hear yourself? Love doesn’t exist. Not it my world at least, because once he realizes how fucked up I am, he won’t want to be with me. I don’t want to give myself to someone else just to see them walk away, like I know Harry will. The only person I have in my life that hasn’t left is you but sometimes I feel like if it wasn’t for this stupid protector’s mark then you would’ve left too!!”

The elevator door dings and begins to open; they’ve arrived to Harry’s floor.

Zayn grabs him roughly by the arm and pulls him out of the elevator. “Let me go Zayn!” Louis shouts, trying to pull away.

It only makes Zayn grip harder as they step out of the elevator and the doors close behind them. His voice lowers dangerously as he gets up close and personal with Louis’ face. “Our mark might’ve been the reason we met, but you will always be the reason I stay.” He says harshly. “Our friendship is something I value. I don’t know how I’m going to get that through your thick head but I’m going to make it happen. You can fight me and hate me all you want but just remember that everything I do is that you can feel happy again. So you can have that dream wedding and family that you’ve always wanted! So you can have the pups you’ve already named.”

“…and you think Harry is going to be the answer then…”

“No Louis, you are the only thing stopping you from being happy. I’m saying that maybe having Harry can help. Maybe having him around will make things easier and he’ll help you cope with your triggers, or maybe even change them.” He lets go of Louis. “I will always be here for you, but I’m not your mate and it kills me that I can’t give you the comfort that a mate does.”

Zayn always wants what’s best for him, and Louis realizes it. It makes him feel guilty because he’s never seen it from that perspective. He’s aware that Zayn doesn’t feel trapped but as long as Louis refused to move forward, Zayn would never be able to live his own life properly. Suddenly, Louis comes to the realization that the alpha has his own mate to find and start his own family, with his own pups.

“Okay, okay.” Louis finally cracks. “I’ll get to know him.”

Zayn smirks, “I was never giving you the option babes.”

Louis pushes him lightly. “Be quiet before I change my mind.”

They walk down the hallway towards Harry’s door but out the corner of his Louis notices that Zayn is beginning to sweat. It’s barely noticeable really. Zayn begins to wipe his hands on the sides of his shirt and trousers.

“Z… are you alright?” Louis asks concerned, he’s never seen the alpha in such a state.

The alpha clears his throat roughly and coughs, “Um, yea I think so… don’t worry about me though. Right now it’s all about you.”

They’ve finally approached the door. Louis is too nervous to knock on the door, so Zayn raps on the door with a shaky hand. It makes Louis begin to panic. “Z-“

“I said I’m fine!” He snaps at the omega. Zayn begins to hiss at the burning sensation on his right shoulder and he attempts to massage the pain away but it doesn’t work. He knows this feeling but there is no way this could be happening right now. He pulls up the sleeve to his shirt and sure enough there it is. A new mark; red and irritated. Louis stares at it with wide eyes.

The door to Harry’s flat opens, only it’s not Harry. He’s blonde and gorgeous with the most crystallized blue eyes, he’s got the tiniest bit of chest hair peeking out from his tank top; his every curve says omega and makes Louis begin to growl. _Who the fuck are you, and why are you in my alpha’s flat._ The blonde omega’s hair is ruffled and he’s rubbing his shoulder painfully, attempting to contain his whimpers. The omega’s blue eyes widen when he sees Zayn, he knows that this is his alpha.

“Niall, who’s at the door!?” Harry shouts from behind as he approaches the door.

When the alpha approaches the door he notices Niall and Zayn staring at each other like they’re ready to tear their clothes off and his omega is trying to burn a hole into Niall with just his eyes. He’s also growling but he finds it really adorable instead of threatening.

It doesn’t help that Harry is shirtless with sex-like frizzed hair.

 “Who’s your friend Harry?” Louis spit out.

 _Fucking shit,_ Harry thinks to himself.


	4. I Know It's Hard, I Know I Intimidate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Dr. Payne helps Louis discover that Harry is his one true mate. Zayn more or less kidnaps Louis and takes him to Harry's flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck I know.  
> I got a lovely anon on my tumblr -fictionallouis- asking me when I was going to update yesterday, so here it is. Lol 
> 
> Honestly, I write mostly for myself, I know that what I post gets views and a handful of people like it but I never feel an overwhelming rush to hurry up and update. FEEL FREE TO BOMBARD ME WITH MESSAGES, HERE OR ON TUMBLR. TELL ME TO HURRY THE FUCK UP, TELL ME HOW MANY DAYS YOU'VE BEEN WAITING :) Sometimes I need a good kick in the ass, I am giving you full permission to do so. Lol, trust me you will be doing me a favor by doing so! 
> 
> This one is for the anon who messaged me ;) 
> 
> WARNING: Always proceed with caution, I do not know what triggers you personally. I do not want to bring any unwanted memories or emotions. If you ever feel like you can't make it though a chapter, please let me know and I will give you a summary :)

“Who’s your friend Harry?” Louis spit out.

 _Fucking shit_ , Harry thinks to himself.

“Alpha…” Niall interrupts, staring at Zayn in awe. “You’re so beautiful…” The blonde omega is actually speechless, in a good way that is. “I-I’ve been waiting for you for as long as I could remember.” Zayn is everything Niall has dreamed of and he wants someone to pinch him because there is no way this is really happening to him.

That confession alone has given Zayn an ego to last him an eternity. He actually looks smug, and forgets that he supposed to be there for Louis. He stares Niall down and does nothing to prevent his animalistic nature when his tongue drags across his lip sensually. “You are absolutely gorgeous.” He gets a rush of adrenaline when his omega squirms with delight and his cheeks tint a delicious shade of red. He leans forward to sniff the omega but growls when he smells the lingering scent of another alpha. “Why do you smell like _him_?” He’s referring to Harry.

The omega shrinks back but he turns his head baring his neck out to the alpha and whines low in his throat.

“ZAYN.” Louis says sternly.

The voice makes the protector snap back to reality and he backs away from Niall. He whines and tries to reach for Zayn but Harry holds him back with one arm.

The action cuts Louis deeply and he decides he doesn’t want to be there anymore.

“I want to leave. This was a waste of time, I can’t believe I let you talk me into coming here.” Louis doesn’t want to admit that his heart feels like its bleeding and he wants to go home and curl up into a ball. Even his true mate doesn’t find him worthy and that’s why he slept with the gorgeous blonde omega. He was jealous, but he doesn’t want to say it because than that would mean that Zayn’s plan was working.

He really was trying to fight off the affectionate feelings that were bubbling in his chest every time he looks at Harry. Looking at him now, in all of his shirtless glory, was making it harder for him to fight off the emotions. He wants to claw the omega’s face off and then bend over the nearest counter and let his true alpha claim him and fill him with his pups.

“You can’t be serious Lou…” Zayn says incredulously.

“What does he need me for when he has this whore?” Louis shouts in the alpha’s face.

“HEY!” The alphas shout back in unison using their alpha voices.

The intensity of their alpha voices makes both omegas cover their ears and submit.

“HE IS NOT A WHORE!” His protector screams in his face.

Louis swallows the thick lump in his throat and he can feel the tears building. He never expected Zayn of all people to raise his voice at him. “Yes alpha…” He says weakly. He visibly begins to shake but he tries to lock his knees so they don’t buckle underneath him. Louis begins to cry, his hands are still covering his ears, and it makes the protector realize what he’s done.

“Oh my god… Lou.” He tries to comfort Louis but Louis flinches away from his touch. It makes the protector’s heart go cold. “Louis you know I would never…” He tries to reason but he can tell from just one look that there is no use.

Niall is jealous of the attention that Louis is getting, so he tries to get the attention of his alpha but Harry tightens the hold he has on him.  

Zayn continues to stare at Louis, and he can feel the iron vice around his heart begin to tighten. He would _never_ … surely he knows that… right?

“Zayn…” Harry says gently. “Just stop, give him some time.”

Zayn’s head snaps in the direction of Harry’s voice. “Don’t command me!”

Harry growls back, another alpha was challenging him, he can’t seem weak. “I wasn’t!” The loud voices make them omega’s whine again. “He’s fucking scared can’t you see that!? What kind of protector are you!” Harry watches as the startled look falls on the other alpha’s face; like a quick flip of a switch he was no longer baring his teeth at him. He seemed lost for moment, and it quickly turned into what Harry perceived as guilt.

Zayn took one last look at Louis’ sobbing figure and just like that, Zayn vanished, fast walking down the hall and around the corner and then out of sight.

Niall whimpered and squirmed in Harry’s arms as he could feel his newly found alpha being distanced from him.

“Enough Niall!” Harry scolded. He let go of the blonde omega and pushed him further into the apartment. “Go to your room.” Niall stared at him with wide eyes and a trembling lip; he was hurt by the alpha’s action. “I said go to your room! Don’t make me tell you a third time!” He raises his voice, but not enough to reach the full potential of his alpha voice. He watches Niall’s sluggish figure retreat to his bedroom.

He turns his attention back to Louis; he wasn’t covering his ears anymore. The omega was crying silently, and Harry could see that his legs were shaking. The omega wouldn’t look at him and he was beginning to lose patience because he needed to know if was going to okay in any way. He just needed to look into those gorgeous eyes, even for just a moment. Seeing his omega in this state triggered his alpha instincts; he surprised himself when he didn’t reach out for Louis slowly and carefully, like he was some wounded fawn. Without hesitation, he snatched the omega into his arms, and immediately he began to run his fingers through the boy’s soft caramel hair. Louis didn’t fight against it. In fact, he clung to the alpha desperately and as soon as his head made contact with his alpha’s chest painful sobs erupted from him. He could feel the omega lean into him and give him all of his weight; he had no idea what he was doing but he whispered inconsequential things into his omega’s ear.

“It’s alright little love…” He whispered earnestly.

Louis sobs and presses himself into the alpha more firmly; he shakes his head stubbornly. “He yelled at me…” He sobs pitifully. “…I’m a b-bad omega!” He cries.

Harry wraps his arm around him even tighter around his omega. “Never!” He insists fiercely.

The omega just keeps repeating to him, _‘I’m a bad omega’_. The alpha’s heart breaks hearing his omega utter those words. The alpha takes it upon himself to carry the omega inside his apartment; Louis attaches himself like a koala bear to the alpha’s body. He takes the liberty of taking the hurt omega into his bedroom and laying him down gently onto his bed. The omega begins to whine and tightens his grip as soon as he feels the alpha begin to pull away. Harry shushes him soothingly, “I’ve got to get us a blanket little love…” Louis shakes his head repeatedly, pulling the alpha down with what little strength he’s got left; it’s enough to make Harry land on top of his omega. He fears that his weight might too much for his small frame, but he realizes that Louis has a blissed look on his face. They lay together on top of the sheets, not speaking, purely breathing in each other’s scents. Harry can feel his body linking to Louis’ as their heart beats fall into synch. He can feel the omega’s scent invading his senses and traveling throughout his body. The feeling is so achingly familiar he can feel his body settling and coming to rest; he was completely unaware of how incomplete he was before. He looks down at Louis and his breathing is beginning to ease, his grip beginning to loosen, and his eyes are shutting softly.

The sight makes Harry hold his breath and remain very still, he fears that any sudden movements might wake the other boy. “Love…?” He whispers almost inaudible.

He fidgets for a brief second before coming to rest. He mumbles and hums quietly in response, but the alpha can tell he is far too deep to wake up. Harry brings up his hand to delicately brush the fringe out of his omega’s face. He’s never been this personal with Louis, but he must admit that it is one of the most rewarding feelings he’s ever felt. The mere presence of Louis outweighs any significant moment in his life. He loves the his omega’s complexion, the way his eye lashes fan out perfectly against his caramel skin, and the way his sweet little breaths brush past those amazingly plush lips. _He’s just so beautiful_ , he thinks to himself. _How could someone like him have suffered so much? Fuck, I hope he can love me back someday… I want to make him the happiest person alive._

* * *

The omega is stirring, but he feels so, so tired. He also notices, how complete he feels, and the comfort surrounding him is something he’s never experienced but he wants it for the rest of his life. He attempts to open his eyes even though they feel like they’ve turned to lead, but when he finally manages to, his eyes land on Harry’s sleeping face. The omega takes notice that there is no space in between their faces, they are breathing in each other’s air. It’s hot and sticky, they are both warm and sweaty from the amount of body heat exchanged but it’s obvious neither boy seems to care.

Memories of what took place earlier starts to slowly trickle back to him; he remembers his behavior and his needy behavior towards Harry. _I couldn’t help myself…_ he thinks to himself. _My omega yearned for his alpha a-and when he reached out for me… it felt so **right**. _

He attempts to push aside those newly rooted feelings, and it’s only then that he realizes that he is laying on top of Harry now. The alpha is shirtless and Louis can see every line of defining muscle on his ivory skin; his body is mesmerizing and he wants to run his hand all over it, but thankfully, he manages to restrain himself. His head is resting on Harry’s shoulder, their legs intertwined, and his hands are holding onto Harry’s arm. He remembers that Harry has another omega, the blonde one with the crystal blue eyes; they were much prettier than his. Some nagging thoughts in the back of his mind are telling him that the alpha feels sorry for him, and that’s the only reason he is in the bed with him. Shame and guilt starts to well up inside of him and suddenly he wants to be as far away from the alpha as possible. He wiggles away easily and seamlessly but as soon as his feet touch the floor the alpha stirs.

“Louis…” He mumbles sleepily.

He can’t bring himself to look at Harry. “M’sorry…” He says softly into the quiet room. “I didn’t mean to wake you. I’m just gonna get going okay?” He gets up from the bed and begins to head for the door.

Harry sits up hurriedly, “Wait!” He clumsily gets to his feet, stopping the omega before he can leave the room. “You- You don’t have to go… You can stay here if you’d like.” He smiles bashfully. “I wouldn’t mind if you stayed love… I’d really like it actually.”

A bit of anger and impatience spikes inside of Louis. “Won’t your omega mind that I’m staying here?”

 _You’re my omega_ , but realization strikes him. “Love you don’t understand.”

“No I think I do!” He replies angrily. “I will never be good enough for you and coming here only proved what I already knew!”

“No!” The alpha shouts back stubbornly. “I’m his protector! Niall is my omega to protect!”

Louis stares back blankly, with the feeling of his heart dropping to the floor. Really, he doesn’t know how to respond, but he feels so confused and relieved all at the same time. That would explain why there relationship seemed so _personal_. It all became so much clearer, but it only made him feel guiltier because he acted out and said things without thinking or filtering. So many things could’ve been avoided, more importantly his own protector wouldn’t be upset with him like he is now…

“Oh…” He says quietly and ashamed. He’s not even sure he can feel his own heart beat anymore.

Harry sighs frustrated. “… I…” He tries not to tear his hair out. “I don’t even proper know you yet, but you’re it for me.” He says earnestly while looking into the omega’s eyes. “I just have this feeling in my gut and my heart that you’re it for me. I take one look at you and I feel like the whole world has gotten this fresh coat of paint and everything is just a thousand times more beautiful than it was before. I think about you all the time and it just _feels_ so right. I feel like every inch of my body is just screaming for your touch; my soul aches at the thought of your pain. My heart crumbles, when you look at me like I’m sort of monster or you look at me like you did a moment ago. **_I_** can’t bear the thought of living without you now that I know that you exist. You’re so scared, but I am willing to do whatever it takes for you just to give me a chance.” He takes this moment to really make his point; he gets on his knees in front of Louis. Louis shows no sign of moving away, he clearly too shocked to even breathe. “Please.” He begs shamelessly. “Tell me what I have to do, tell me how to be the perfect alpha for you.”

The omega wants to cry because there a part of himself, his emotions, that he is suppressing because he is just so fucking terrified. It’s that simple. _How could he want me; I’m so broken, and there so many other worthy omega’s in the world… he doesn’t really want me. I have to show him that there is better in the world… I am not what he is look for. It would be so selfish of me to keep him from the world._

“Please Louis…” Harry pleads once more when Louis doesn’t respond. “Little love, we are meant for each other… can’t you see that? Even our marks tell us so…”

Louis has so many thoughts running through his mind, he doesn’t really know where to begin, and He doesn’t know what to say or where to begin. So he settles for, “…I’m scared.”

Harry is on full alert at this confession. “Why love? Why are you scared?”

“I want to find love again… I want to have a family with lots of pups running around and just grow old with someone because if not then what the hell am I gonna do with my life.” He doesn’t wait for Harry to give him a response. “Finding you was something I had convinced my was never going to happen… but it did and I don’t know what to do with it. I’m so fucking terrified to give myself to someone like that again. I-I-I’m still trying to cope with the damage from the last one because it feels like it’s never going to go away. People tell me I’m getting better but I honestly don’t see it. I don’t want to keep you from your true omega…”

Harry is slightly offended at the statement. He gets up immediately and takes Louis’ hand into his own. “You are my true omega… can’t you _feel_ it?” Louis fully understands the feeling he is referring to but can’t let himself be blinded by that. “Our marks-”

Louis shakes his stubbornly while interrupting him. “I don’t believe in marks Harry.”

“How could you not believe in marks?” Harry asks confused.

“I was so in love with him Harry…” Harry doesn’t cover his hurt expression at the confession of his omega confessing his love for another alpha. “I really believed that we had been miss-marked, that fate had really screwed me over because how could he not be my alpha? What we had been perfect… he was everything I had dreamt and more.” The more Louis talks the more Harry feels like he is going to die. “But then… it wasn’t perfect and he was far from everything I had ever dreamt of.”

“Because he wasn’t your true mate, but I am Louis! Our marks tell us that our souls have found a way back to each other every time.” Harry attempts to rationalize. “Well little love… now is that time.”

“Who’s to say that fate won’t do it to me again? Who’s to say that we haven’t been miss-marked too?” He asks the alpha sadly.

Harry cups Louis’ face gently, Louis chases the touch, and he looks deeply into the omega’s eyes. He searches for that last string of hope in him as he says, “Me. I’m telling you that it’s not going to happen again, because I am not that alpha. We haven’t been miss-marked because everything about us being together is right in every sense of the word. I know it in my heart, and I know for a fact you feel it in yours too but you block it off.”

He can’t help the temptation as his eyes glance to the omega’s lips. He wants to kiss him. This is perfect and his; he belongs to him and no one else.

The alpha would be lying if he said like he didn’t feel like he was going to lose his omega at any given moment right now.

Louis’ eyes flutter close in desperation; his heart is shouting, _‘yes he’s right I do want him! Be with him!’_ but his brain is telling him, _‘tread carefully, you’ve been talked into things before.’_

“I just don’t know Harry…” He says defeated.

He refuses to give up; he refuses to have this omega walk out his life when they were so clearly meant to be together! Desperate times call for desperate measures.

He surges forward and places his lips against Louis’, with as much intensity as one can put into a kiss. He decides he shouldn’t make the next move; he leaves that decision to Louis. Obviously, he can see that he’s caught him by surprise, but he is waiting for the moment the kiss is returned. Much to his surprise, he can feel the timid omega hands holding onto his forearms, and the gesture makes his heart skyrocket into the universe.  

Soon enough Louis begins to apply his own pressure, melting into the sensation that is Harry’s lips, and he must admit that is spectacular. They both feel this overwhelming rush of emotion that this, them, was meant to be. Louis wants more, he’s surprised that he does because as much as he’s wanted this to happen, he didn’t believe it would. He wants more, why isn’t Harry giving him more? He moans stubbornly while his nails dig into Harry’s skin, telling his alpha, _‘I want more dammit’_.

Relief floods through him when he feels the gentle swipe of Harry’s tongue against his lip. They break contact and breathe into each other’s mouths hotly before reconnecting. The kisses are rough and deep and languid, but they are so, so messy. Each boy is on a different page trying to tell the other something different, but it isn’t any less beautiful and magical. They’ve clung to each other desperately and the alpha can feel his omega’s fingertips tracing his skin. He wonders if the other boy feels the heat radiating from his skin.

“Gimme a chance little one.” Harry begs desperately between kisses.

To which Louis responds with an even more desperate kiss. He wants this, he knows he wants this, but doesn’t know if he’s prepared for this.

“Please…” Harrys begs, once more.

That final plead did Louis in. He nods briefly into the kiss before responding, “Yes.” He pecks the alpha’s lips countless times. “Okay, I want to give us a chance.”

The alpha is over the moon and he could cry from happiness. _Finally_. “You won’t regret it little one, I promise.”

Before Louis can take a second to realize what he’s just agreed to, Harry’s bedroom door is being opened. They pull apart almost instantly, blushes rising to their cheeks. They are greeted with a surprised Niall, who looks equally embarrassed to have walked in on a potentially intimate moment.

“Shit I’m so sorry!” Niall apologizes profusely.

“S’alright…” Harry reassures. “What’s up Niall? Did you need something?” 

“Not really, it’s just that Zayn’s at the door and he’s looking for Louis.”

Zayn walks around from behind Niall, “Lou… I am so sorry about what happened earlier and-” he stops mid-sentence once he takes in the scene in front of him. There is no way this is reality.

Louis begins to feel uncomfortable from all the attention placed on him. He turns to Harry unsure and says, “I think I’m gonna head out… Zayn and I should really talk alone…”

Harry nods in understanding, “Of course love, whatever you want is fine with me. Please let me know when you’ve gotten home safely.” He takes one of Louis’ hands into his and he steps forward to place a quick peck on the omega’s lips.

He knows he’s caught Louis off guard from the expression he receives when he steps away from him. Really, the action surprises everyone in the room. However, he doesn’t miss the flustered blush that comes to his cheeks and the tiniest tug on the corners of his lips. The other boy pulls his hand away softly and puts his head down to hide his tiny smile. He quickly composes himself, he clears his throat before saying, “Let’s get going Zayn, I want to pick up some Chinese on the way.”

Zayn is still too shocked to do anything other than nod.

They exit the room saying nothing else, and as Harry watches his omega’s figure disappear he can feel the pulsing in his body begin to quicken. _Finally._

* * *

Louis and Zayn are sitting on the sofa in their comfiest sweats, stuffing their faces with the greasiest Chinese food ever. They're watching some crap B-side movie, you could obviously tell the movie had a small budget but it was interesting enough to keep watching. Neither boy had said a word to each other, with the exception of ordering their food. Zayn was practically itching for answers and he tried to stop staring at Louis like he was an alien but he couldn’t help himself. He never thought he would see his best mate kiss another alpha, willingly at least.

“Could you hand me my fortune cookie please.” Louis says without looking at him.

He sighs heavily because this is so much worse than the silent treatment. Louis is outright ignoring the situation, while Zayn had guilt welling up in every part of his body. He complies nonetheless and gets the omega’s fortune cookie.

While retrieving the cookie, a brilliant idea comes to him.

As he’s handing over the cookie, before he drops into Louis’ had he snatches it right back.

“Hey!” Louis exclaims.

“Talk.” Is all Zayn says.

Louis scoffs at his attempt. “Keep the fucking cookie s’not worth it.”

“Oh come on Lou, you’re killing me here!” He makes a frustrated growl.

“I don’t want to talk about it! I don’t see the point; let’s just pretend it never happened, yea?”

He growls again, “No! I want to apologize for what I’ve done, and I want to know what happened between you and Harry!”

“WHY ARE WE ALWAYS FIGHTING NOW!?”

“BECAUSE YOU DRIVE ME MAD! AND BECAUSE THAT’S WHAT BEST MATES DO!!”

“WELL I DON’T WANT TO DO IT ANYMORE!!”

“ME NEITHER!!!!”

“ _GOOD_.”

“ **GOOD**.”

They sit on the sofa in silence now, huffing for air because they used up most of it to yell at the other boy. Zayn is staring at Louis and he starts to giggle because he can’t believe how ridiculous their being. Louis stares at him incredulously, how could he be laughing, but eventually he cracks too. He always loved to hear Zayn’s laugh because he spent so much of his time being a proper alpha and serious with his duties. They fall into an even deeper fit of giggles and start pushing each other playfully.

After his final shove the alpha pulls the other boy into his arms. “Come here you little brat.” He says between small chuckles.

When Louis finally manages to catch his breath he responds with, “M’not a brat you are Zaynie…”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say you loon.” He holds Louis a bit tighter. “I’m really sorry about earlier Lou… I would never- I just- I was way out of line, and it’s never going to happen again alright?”

Louis relaxes into the embrace and returns it while he’s at it. “I told you it’s alright… but I am sorry too. I said something that I shouldn’t have and jumped to conclusions; I was hurt and I lashed out because of it.”

“Even if you were hurt, no one –not even me- is allowed to speak to you that way… please don’t ever forget that.” He rubs Louis’ arms soothingly.

Louis only hums in response because he’s never been good at defending himself from other people. It was one of the many reasons why Zayn insisted on being physically closer to the omega 24/7.

“So…” _Oh no, here it comes_ , Louis thinks to himself. “Are you going to tell me what happened with Harry?”

“Nothing…” He’s not ready to talk about it; he hasn’t even processed what happened for himself. How could he possibly explain it to Zayn?

“Lou…” Louis winces at his tone. “He kissed you, and you let him!” He points out like he’s just discovered a myth was real. “Hell, you seemed to enjoy it babes.”

Louis groans childishly and hides his face from the world, because _fuck_ , yea he did like it. A LOT. He wants to do it again, even if the thought does petrify the living shit out of him. He would rather hide from the world than admit that out loud. He can hear Zayn’s laughter rumble throughout his body, and that makes him want to hide under the covers instead.

“Come one Lou…” Zayn encourages softly. “You know you can tell me anything.” The alpha can hear the omega mumble something into his jacket, but he couldn’t make out what he was saying.  “Babes, come on, talk to me properly.”

Louis huffs and picks up his head dramatically. “He asked me to give him and a chance and I told him I would. I told him I would give us a chance.”

Zayn doesn’t care if overreacting when he can feel the stinging behind his eyes. “I’m so fucking proud of you Lou! You have no idea!”

He pulls the boy into a bone-crushing hug. “I wouldn’t get my hopes up.” Louis says slightly wheezed.

Zayn pulls away, “…and why not!?”

“He’s not gonna stay around, I know it. Once he sees just how messed up I am… he’s going to leave and he’s going to find better.”

“No he’s not Lou… you haven’t seen the way he looks at you babe. You can do no wrong in his eyes.”

Zayn can tell Louis is becoming more frustrated. “He won’t want me when he realizes that I won’t be able to have sex with him or give him pups!”

“Relationships are more than just sex Louis; he’s not going to love you for those reasons!!”

“But he’s going to want pups, and I don’t know if I can give that to him. I have this feeling inside of me that wants to be perfect for Harry because every time I’m around him… I just feel _better_. I can’t explain it.”

“S’casuse you two were meant to be together…”

“Christ! Not you too…”

“One day, you’ll understand what we’re talking about.”

Louis’ deepest fear at this point is fucking up something that biology planned out for him. He’s not stupid, he feels the effect of the mark working on him but that makes everything so much harder. He and his omega are at a constant battle because his omega is so carefree and ready to jump into this head first, but he doesn’t want to go anywhere near the water. He’s already agreed to give Harry a chance, but he knows he has to put his best effort forward as well. He knows he owes the alpha that much; he just hopes that the alpha wises up before either one falls too deep.

“I know you’re scared Lou…”

_God, I wish he couldn’t read me like a book._

“But Lou… You owe it to yourself to get a chance at happiness and a better life. After all that happened with George…” Louis winces at the name. “Sorry-” Zayn says quickly. “My point is that you can’t let him win, he took so much from you and you’ve been able to move forward up until this point. Lou… people like him want to ruin you for your real mate. You are so much stronger than that, and you’re so much better than that. Live your life and be happy because that is the ultimate revenge.”

Louis runs his fingers through his hair. “When did you get so smart you brat?” He shoves the alpha playfully.

“Well one of us had to be the brains.”

Louis snorts at this. “Oh please! You’re already well-endowed in the beauty department; let’s leave the brains to me!”

The alpha rolls his eyes playfully. “You’re just as beautiful babes.”

Now it’s Louis’ turn to roll his eyes. “Whatever. You reckon Dr. Payne has room for a session tomorrow morning?”

“Ugh, I don’t know why you insist on calling him that, he is our age you know!”

“Yea but he’s insanely smart, so that doesn’t make him like us at all. Besides there is no way I can look at him the same way after all the shit I’ve told him.”

Zayn hums in agreement. “I suppose that could affect a friendship.”

“Maybe after my session we can go over to Harry’s. You can get to know your gorgeous little omega better.” Louis says smugly while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Zayn blushes furiously and Louis is really enjoying himself now. “He is gorgeous isn’t he? Does that mean you approve then?”

Louis giggles softly. “I’ll let you know tomorrow.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	5. Mark Sketches (not a chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT A CHAPTER!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wuzgood1d wanted to see my perspective on the marks. So here they are; I've had them done way before I began writing this fic.  
> They are not intricate but I still hope that you guys enjoy them because I have grown rather fond of them. 
> 
> Reminder: Protector marks are on the left shoulder; Mate marks are on the right shoulder.  
> Inspiration: The initials of each couple  
> -Ness aka fictionallouis

[](http://s1167.photobucket.com/user/banessa321/media/image2_zpsajuv3hwp.jpg.html) [](http://s1167.photobucket.com/user/banessa321/media/image4_zpsycobltrp.jpg.html) [](http://s1167.photobucket.com/user/banessa321/media/image3_zpsan1shbf1.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -thoughts?


	6. Heart Laced with Slugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: After a bit of misunderstanding, Harry and Louis have a breakthrough moment that led to a kiss! Louis and Zayn make up of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this is awkward... i'm sorry that I suck at what I do. Lol
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: Always proceed with caution, I do not know what triggers you personally. I do not want to bring any unwanted memories or emotions. If you ever feel like you can't make it though a chapter, please let me know and I will give you a summary :)

“So you’ve accepted Harry as your mate then?” Liam prods.

Louis kept his promise to himself and went to see Dr. Payne; he felt as if he needed it now more than ever.

“I don’t think I would say that…” He says unsure of himself.

Liam’s expression remains neutral, “Why do you say that Louis? You’ve just finished telling me you’re going to give the relationship a chance.”

Louis fidgets uncomfortably.

“It’s alright Louis…” Liam soothes. “Just breathe, and explain it to me slowly.”

He nods. He can’t look him in the eyes so instead he keeps his head down, knotting his fingers tightly together. “I did say that… but a part of me feels like… what I’m really doing is giving myself a chance to see if I can love someone other than George.”

Liam begins to make notes while he asks, “Do you have any doubts about that?”

He picks his head up, sadness swimming in his eyes. “I have no fucking clue…”

Liam nods in understanding while setting his pen down. “Try to explain it to me as best as you can. What sort of thoughts do you get when you think about having a relationship with someone new?”

Louis wants to tear his hair out because there are no words for it! He can barely makes sense of it in his head and even when he manages to, it scares the living shit out of him. Harry is… _different_. The rules he set for himself and intended to follow don’t apply to Harry, he’s something entirely new. “It’s not the same with Harry…” He says quietly.

“How so? He’s an alpha, just like George.” Liam points out.

“Yeah but… I _know_ that Harry is my mate and that we’re meant for each other. I didn’t know that when I was with George, I knew that was what I wanted but it never happened. When I’m with Harry, I can feel it in my gut that is what is right and I really can’t help this overwhelming affection I have for him when I don’t even know him.” Louis felt like these emotions might control him one day because they are so powerful. He wasn’t sure if he knew how to be in a relationship anymore.

“Some might disagree with that; you’re true mates and if the history books are true than your souls know each other very well and trying to reconnect again. Do you believe you’re ready to move forward with your life Louis?”

Louis bites his lip briefly. Everyone wants him to move on, especially Zayn –even if he says it’s for his own benefit. “I want so badly to believe that I am, but I don’t know. Sometimes when I think I am… I think about Harry and I just get so fucking scared. I don’t want to ruin things for everybody.”

“And what about you Louis? What about your happiness?”

For the first time in their appointment, Louis looks Liam square in the face and says, “It was taken from me.”

Liam clearly disapproves of this statement “Happiness is a choice; you’ve got to start being kinder to yourself. You’re not in that situation anymore, so I suggest you stop treating yourself like you are.”

The alpha is caught by surprise as the omega bursts out into tears. “I feel like I’m always going to be that fucking person!” He says between cries. “I don’t understand how Harry says he can love me when I’ve already fucked up so much! I don’t deserve him, and he doesn’t deserve someone so incomplete!”

Liam quickly retrieves a box of tissues and hands it to Louis. “How do you believe you’ve ‘fucked up’ as you so put it?”

Louis stares at him incredulously as if it weren’t obvious enough. “I tried to mate with another alpha and I was pregnant with his pup. What if I had never lost the baby!? Do you think he’d want some slag with another alpha’s child?” He takes one of the tissues and blows his nose into it, the rush of fresh air really helps him relax. _God dammit why can’t I stop fucking crying?_ He knows the real reason, he’s never been able to fully cope with it. His heart breaks a little when he says, “I really wanted that baby.” Louis whispers sadly.

“Perhaps you and Harry could conceive once you’ve reached that point in your relationship.” Liam is very good at maintaining his beta mind-set, but even he will admit that if his omega had another alpha’s child he would have difficulty accepting that. He doesn’t know Harry, so he can’t speak for him, but he has a suspicion, from what Louis has told him, that Harry would be accepting.

“Having all the babies in the world will never make up for the one that I lost. My only job was to protect my child and I couldn’t even do that right. You have no idea what that feels like…”

Liam nods sympathetically, “I’m sorry if I gave you the impression of replacing your child. What I meant is… you still have the chance to create the family you’ve always wanted, except it will be with someone much more deserving.”

_The family you’ve always wanted._ He’s never said it aloud, not even to Zayn. He just wanted someone to love him, someone that was actually his own flesh and blood.

“I can tell that having a blood relation is important to you, but when we’re given unfortunate lives the luckiest thing we have is the option to pick our families and the people we surround ourselves with. In due time, you will realize that love surpasses it all.”

“How did you know I wanted a family of my own?” He asks in a whisper. This is a secret that was never meant to be said aloud, it was something he promised himself he was never going to admit and yet here he is, betraying everything he ever promised himself.

Liam manages to contain a small chuckle but he smiles nonetheless, “I wouldn’t be very good at my job if I didn’t know that…” He says simply.

Louis shakes his head in wonder, “No…” He says stubbornly. “I’ve never talked to anyone about that except George. How could you have possibly have known that?”

Liam nods in understanding and answers his question. “During our time together you’ve only ever spoken about your mother once. She left you stranded and scared; you never got to say goodbye to your sisters and you haven’t seen them since then. Zayn’s family is your family, but that doesn’t mean you never wanted one of your own… where the people look like you and talk like you. I know you wanted that with George, but then he took that away from you.”

The omega frowns; there is not a day that goes by that he doesn’t think about his mum and sisters. It’s been so long… surely the only one who remembers him is Lottie. The Malik’s are great but he’d always fantasized about what family dinners would be like if it was with his family. “Do you think I’ll ever get to have that?” He asks quietly.

Liam sighs, “The real question is, are you going to allow yourself the opportunity? You’ve accepted the fact that Harry is your alpha and that you are going to give the relationship a chance, but is that what you want? Do you want to be with Harry?”

Louis begins to shake with frustration with every word Liam says. _GOD_ he wants to tear Liam’s hair out. “I DON’T _KNOW_ HARRY! How could I possibly know if I want to be with him? I have my brain telling me to be smarter with my choices, but then my heart is screaming at me to give myself to him because I can’t help the way my body reacts around him.” George was the first and last person he will ever gave himself willingly to.

“You have to develop a trusting relationship with him, and that brings me back to my first question. Are you going to allow yourself that opportunity? To be with him and get to know him, with the possibility of spending your lives together.”

Louis slumps back in his chair in defeat. “I don’t know. I want to say yes but I can’t seem to make up my mind about anything these days.”

Liam processes this information carefully before saying, “What are you afraid of Louis?”

The omega shakes his head, he feels lost and out of place. “Everything…” He says lowly.

“I see.” Liam hums thoughtfully. “I’m going to give you a bit of homework.” Louis looks at him like he’s lost his mind. “I want you to discuss what we talked about today with Harry. Since you can’t seem to make up your mind about this, I am telling you to give it a chance. I think you’ve come a long way and made a lot of progress over the time we’ve spent together. I believe Harry can be good for you.”

The omega swallow thickly. “I don’t think I’m ready to open up to him.” But really, he doesn’t want to open up to Harry. Telling him about George is honestly the last thing he wants to do.

  
“Open up as much as you can but don’t limit yourself already.” He replies easily. “You are a lot more ready than you give yourself credit for.”

Louis merely nods, he’s run out of excuses and rebuttals. He’s slowly coming to the realization that he has to do this; that Harry is going to know about George. He may not _know_ Harry in the way most couples do but he’s the closest thing to a potential mate and he doesn’t want to ruin that. He will never feel worthy of Harry but Liam says he has to stop denying the things he wants, and he wants Harry.

* * *

Louis and Zayn are currently waiting for Harry to open his front door. Louis didn’t tell Zayn about the homework that Dr. Payne gave to him. He didn’t need the extra pressure, he already felt like every single one of his nerve endings were on fire. The one thing that keeps running through his mind is when Dr. Payne asked him, _‘Do you want to be with Harry?’_

_DO I?_ Those questions swirl in his head in a never ending spiral.

He’s scared. He can feel that fear running through every crevice of his body and he wants to walk away. He’s fully convinced that he can’t do this and eventually, Harry will turn him away.

Louis is ripped from his thoughts when he hears the sound of the door opening; his eyes meet Harry’s and for a brief moment, any fear that he felt vanished. His doe-eyed alpha was smiling brightly, clearly ignoring Zayn’s presence, and staring at Louis like he’s witnessing beauty for the first time. It makes Louis’ heart grow three times its size because he will never know what he’s done to deserve someone like him.

Zayn clears his throat obnoxiously, he’s grown tired of watching their awkward exchange. Harry gets the hint but laughs nervously anyway, “You alright Zayn?”

He nods. “Yeah mate, and you? I hope you haven’t been too hard on him.” He’s referring to Niall. Before he walked into Harry’s room to find Louis, he had a private conversation with Niall. To be completely honest, he kissed the blonde omega as soon as he realized it was him who opened the door. However, he did keep it minimal, because he felt wrong if he would have snogged the young omega before properly getting to know him.

Niall confessed to him that Harry had sent him to his room after wanting to follow Zayn. He took the time to assure the boy that Harry did the right thing because he wasn’t in the right mindset at that time. He assured that they would be together soon enough, and hopefully not be separated for too long from now on. Zayn can still remember the blush on Niall’s cheeks when he admitted that he couldn’t stop thinking about his alpha and how beautiful he is. It took every ounce of self-control that he possessed not to claim him in that moment; but he’s proud that he didn’t, because his boy deserved to be marked while making love and not out of lust.

“I haven’t.” Harry tells him. “It seems that my commands don’t quite have the same effect on him like they did before he found you.” Zayn gives him a cocky smirk, and he feels his alpha burst with pride at having such an effect on the omega.

Harry simply ignores it and invites them in, but only because he’s been so eager to have Louis by his side again. Louis feels comforted being surrounded by Harry’s scent and seats himself in the middle of the sofa. Harry takes the opportunity to sit beside him, but immediately he senses his omega tense up at the action. Before he could even ask what was wrong Zayn impatiently asks, “Where is he?”

“In his room.” He frowns. “He’s been…” He pauses while trying to find the right word to describe it. “Off, since you’ve left yesterday. He won’t come out and he hasn’t eaten. I told him you were coming over today but he thought that I might be trying to trick him again.”

This news makes Zayn very upset and he has to remind himself that this is Louis’ soulmate. It was the only thing that was keeping him from tearing the alpha’s throat out. “You should have called me!” Zayn hisses fiercely. It makes Louis shrink into the sofa a little because he feared that alphas might get into a physical altercation. “I could have spoken to him over the phone, I don’t like the idea of him skipping meals! He could die Harry, don’t you fucking see that!”

Surprisingly, Harry stays calm and explains. “I told you my alpha voice doesn’t work on him anymore. I can’t make him do anything. Look, even if I would have broken down the door and force fed him myself, he would’ve retaliated.”

Zayn narrows his gaze at the other alpha. “You should have called me.” He says hotly.

Harry simply brushes him off with a wave of his hand, “You were coming over anyway, and I knew that you would be able to get to make up his calories for the day.”

The alpha freezes when he realizes what he’s said aloud. He hoped that Zayn wouldn’t have caught on, but the expression on his face tells Harry that he clearly heard him. It make Zayn’s inner alpha furious and he has to grit his teeth to calm himself down. He exhales deeply before looking at Louis. “Lou… do you mind if I take Niall out to eat?”

Louis shakes his head, “No s’alright… Go take care of him. I was hoping to talk to Harry alone anyway.”

Zayn nods curtly and heads for the omegas door.  

Harry and Louis watched from the sofa as the dark haired alpha stormed into Niall’s room. Neither one was sure what words were being exchanged in the room, but they were far from friendly. Louis tried his best to block out the altercation, it was bringing up some unwanted memories. He felt a sudden warmth envelop his side, and sure enough it was his alpha attempting to comfort him and ease his anxiety. He accepted it easily enough, burrowing into Harry and pressing his face into the alpha’s shirt.

“Focus on breathing.” The alpha whispered firmly into his ear.

Louis closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of his lungs expanding. He took a deep breath for five seconds and exhaled for five seconds. Harry is running his fingers down his spine, and it gives him instant relief. He forgets that he is supposed to be counting because all he can think about are his alpha’s warm fingers tracing random patterns on his back.

He loses track of time.

“Is he alright?” The concerned voice –Zayn– startles him, but Harry holds him tighter.

“Yea…” Harry says warmly. “Was feeling a bit anxious, but he’s feeling better now.”

Zayn frowns, he had completely forgotten that arguing was a potential trigger for him. “I’m sorry Lou… I didn’t mean to upset you.”

He knew that he should acknowledge and accept his apology, but he normally didn’t like talking when he was trying to recover. He gave Harry a squeeze and thought, _‘Tell him it’s okay and that you took good care of me…’_

“He says that it’s okay and that I took very good care of him.” The alpha says proudly. He was also a bit smug because he and his omega had a way of communicating that no one else could replicate.

“-erm… alright…” Zayn says awkwardly. “I’ll see you both in a bit then, I’m going to make sure this one-” He gestures harshly to Niall. “Gets his calorie intake for the day.”

Louis doesn’t hear the shuffling of their feet or the sound of the door opening and closing. He is all too consumed in the embrace of his alpha. He breathes him slowly and he feels like he’s being purified of every single negative emotion he’s ever had. The omega becomes pliant in the alpha’s arms, and it takes the alpha all the restraint he possess not to coo adoringly at his mate. _God he’s beautiful_ , he thinks to himself.

“Are you comfortable like that little one?” He chuckles lightly. “Or would you like me to cuddle you properly?”

Louis doesn’t waste anytime pulling away and throwing himself into his alpha’s arms, enticed by the idea of a proper cuddle. Harry laughs more at the sight of his omega needing and wanting him. It gives him hope about their relationship.

They adjust themselves on the sofa, with Harry sitting in the corner with Louis plastered to his side so he can rest his head on the alpha’s shoulder. Harry drapes his arm around him, settling his hand on the tiny boy’s waist. They seamlessly come together and the feeling of holding him close is the most priceless feeling.

“You’re so beautiful.” Harry says to him.

It causes Louis to freeze. No one has told him that he was beautiful in the longest time; he can’t even remember when he even heard those words in that order.

“I’m sorry.” Harry says apologetically. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable… I never want to do that.”

The omega shakes his head slowly and looks up to look Harry in the eyes. “It’s not that…” He assures him. “It’s just… well- no one has told me that in a really long time.” He smiles to himself. “Just caught me by surprise is all, but it was a good one, and I know I’ve never told you this but you’re quite gorgeous yourself.”

Harry beams at this. “Thank you little one, but shame on the world for not complimenting you every day on your beauty.”

Louis laughs at this statement and swats playfully at Harry’s stomach. “Well now you’re just being silly.”

Immediately, Harry caught Louis’ hand with his free one. He holds it firmly before slowly slipping his fingers through his omegas. He loved watching the way his long and nimble fingers swallowed his omegas tiny hand. Louis loved the warmth and the feeling of protection that covered him.

_God, what is this alpha to me…_

“You make me want to get better…” The omega whispers into the air.

“What do you mean by that love?”

He sighs, “This is what I meant to talk to you about in private…” He can feel Harry squeeze his hand gently, urging him to continue. “I see a therapist once a week, and he’s been helping sort of- cope and cover from…” This was something that he had practiced numerous times with Liam. Saying the words out loud for the entire world to hear. He’s been able to say it to Zayn, but somehow it was so much harder to tell Harry.

The alpha takes not of his silence, “You don’t have to tell me anything that you’re not ready to. I will never pressure to tell me about the things you’ve experienced. You can open up to me whenever you are ready to.”

He knows what his omega is going to tell him. However, it’s not the same thing, it doesn’t hold the same meaning as Louis telling the alpha himself. He needed to give Louis that moment to explain, for his own benefit, not the alphas.

Louis nods and takes a deep breath, he appreciates the sentiment but he has to be ready at some point. Liam always told him that there would never be a right time and place, but there would be the right people. “I was raped.”

That sentence, those words even, felt so alien to him that he wasn’t even sure if he said them aloud.

He doesn’t stop there. “I was also beaten, and in result of that… I had a miscarriage.” He can his throat tightening to the thought of us his baby. This wasn’t even the whole story, but it was a start.

The room becomes silent. Part of Louis felt like this was going to be the end of something that hadn’t even begun. He could feel his worst fears being confirmed and Harry’s silence was only making it worse. _Please say something._

Harry gives Louis’ hip a little squeeze. “Thank you for telling me, and I am so sorry that you had to go through that experience. I’m also sorry that there aren’t words that I can tell you to make the fact that you lost a child any better. I’m sorry that you had to tell me any of this at all.”  

“You aren’t upset?” Louis can’t keep the surprise out of his voice for shit.

He stares at the omega like he’s grown another head. “Why in the world do you think I would be upset about any of that?”

“Because I was carrying another alpha’s pup…” He points out as if it weren’t obvious.

Realization crosses Harry. He nods for a moment, fully understanding his omegas assumption. “I know that deep in my heart that I would have wanted the both of you regardless.” He says that without a doubt in his mind.

The omega stares at him in amazement. “B-but how? Any other alpha would have turned me away.”

“I’m not every other alpha. I’m _your_ alpha. That child is a part of you, and that is the sole reason why I would have loved and cared for it with everything I’ve got. Neither you or the baby is at fault, for that poor excuse of an alpha’s need to take advantage of people.” Louis could feel his heart beat at mile a minute, his heart was going to burst.

“See… this is exactly what I mean…”

Harry laughs. “What love?”

“You’re so sure about everything… life, love… even about us.” Louis can’t even begin to fathom the amount of confidence that his alpha has, but it only makes him feel worse.

“Is that so wrong?” He asks.

Louis shakes his head. “No…” He replies quietly. “I just wish that I could be the same way…”

This worries the alpha little bit. “What are you having doubts about?” Louis’ silence worries him even more. “Are you having doubts about us love?” He’s looking for a sign that Louis isn’t about to break his heart. Neither one of them has been fully able to explore this relationship.

“I don’t know…” Louis says dejectedly. It’s not a no, but it was a hell of a lot better than a yes. “This is what I meant to tell you… I don’t have doubts, just fears.”

“What is it that you fear?”

He’s lost in thought for a moment before responding. “I know that I want you, I don’t know why or how my body is making me feel this way, but I know that I do. But, I’m scared of letting myself want you. Fuck- did any of that makes sense?”

“Yea it did.” He chuckles, trying to lighten the mood. “You already know that I want you, and you know you want me. So maybe, what we need to do is to take this much slower. We need to take the time to get to know each other and get comfortable. You need to learn to trust me, but also trust yourself around me. Does that make sense?”

Louis smiles at this. The fact that they’re both having a hard time trying to convey thoughts and failing, is extremely amusing. “Yes it did.” He giggles. Harry’s heart explodes from this joyous sound. “But how do you think that we should go about this?”

He thinks to himself and hums audibly. “I know!” He says excitedly. “We should start by setting boundaries. We won’t do things that you are uncomfortable with of any kind.” His omega just gives him a confused expression. “For example, are you okay with cuddling like this?”

Louis nods without hesitating. “It’s actually really nice and comforting to be this close to you. I like the warmth you give off.” He blushes, cheeks beginning to warm up.

Harry smirks, “You look lovely when you’re blushing.” Harry leans forward to kiss him, but in a moment of panic Louis pulls away. “Did I do something wrong?” He asks worried. Louis shakes his head and begins to detangle himself from Harry. He doesn’t fight Louis on this decision it only worries him further. “I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

The omega continues to disagree. “No you didn’t upset me…” he begins. “I just think that we should hold off on the kissing.” Louis doesn’t wait for his response. “It’s just that – kissing leads to _other_ things–” Other meaning sex. “–things that I’m just not anywhere near ready for, for obvious reasons.” All his sentences start to come out like word vomit. “I’m not trying to say that you would do _that_ –” That meaning rape. “Well... I don’t know that you wouldn’t actually to do _that_ me…” Louis freezes once he realizes what he’s implied. Full on panic mode settles in. “OH GOD HARRY I’M SO SORRY! THIS WASN’T WHAT I WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU– OH GOD PLEASE DON’T BE ANGRY WITH ME…”

Louis continues to babble, god knows what, and Harry just watches this spectacle completely amused. “Louis.” He tries to stop him.

Louis keeps talking.

“Louis st-”

Still talking. The alpha doesn’t really understand anything he’s saying because he’s talking too fast.

“Louis!” He yells a third time before the omega finally stops. “It’s alright.” He chuckles. “I know that’s not what you meant, but like I said we have to work on building trust and if that means that we have to hold off on the kissing that that’s completely fine with me. I’m not going to pressure you into anything, we can take this at your pace.”

Louis grimaces. “But that’s not fair to you…”

“No. What isn’t fair is the bullshit _he_ put you through.”

Louis is quiet for a moment, processing the statement Harry has made. He hasn’t really talked about George to anyone is the longest time, not in a positive way at least. He remembers during their honeymoon phase how much he loved to talk about him. He loved telling the world about his mate to be and how they were star-crossed lovers being kept apart by nature. Louis never thought there would be a time when he looked at his real mate and had to tell him all this. “His name is George…” He says quietly. “I loved him very much once, not so much anymore. I wanted to marry him, and have a family with him. There was a time that I truly would have died for him…”

Each word is like a dagger to Harry’s heart; of all the things to accept, this was the hardest. There was never another omega that made him feel even an ounce of what he feels for Louis now. Knowing that there was an alpha that his omega believed was meant for him is the hardest thing to accept. The fact that there was someone who could measure up to him, kills him. “Lou… why are you telling me this?” Was he supposed to be telling him this, was this part of the experience?

Louis smiles sadly. “He was my entire life Harry, and he was a part of it for a very long time. A part of who I am, I discovered while I was with him. If I could I never speak about him again, that would be the greatest gift ever, but that’s not the case for me. I’m sorry, I know that’s not the most amazing news to hear.”

“Maybe our memories and our life together will outweigh the time you spent with him…” The alpha responds positively.

That sad smile doesn’t seem to be leaving Louis’ face anytime soon. “That would be an amazing gift too. I’m going to try my best to be what you deserve… I swear it.”

Harry becomes offended, Louis is so much more than he ever dreamed of. “You’re already perfect for me… and I don’t want you thinking otherwise.” It comes out like a command, even though that wasn’t his intention. Ever since he’s met Louis, there are moments where he feels like he can’t control himself. What brings him back is when he looks at his omega, and he sees that beautiful face he loves so much. “I’m sorry…” He says sincerely. “My alpha can get a bit passionate sometimes.”

Louis giggles, “It’s alright, and my omega likes to control me too. Something about being around you excites it.”

Harry smiles wide.

“Thank you for being so understanding.”

Harry’s smile doesn’t fade, but it gets a little smaller. “You never have to thank me for that. I will always be here for you no matter what happens between us. You’re stuck with me now, so get used to it.”

Louis can feel his heart beat faster at this claim. “Do you have any questions for me about… -er George?”

He shakes his head. “No not right now, but if I do I’ll make sure that you’re okay to talk about him.”

“Sounds good.” He nods in agreement. “So…. Where do we go from here?”

“Well, if we’re going to progress like a proper couple then we should do things a normal couple would do…”

The omega furrows his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

He beams brightly, he was feeling so clever and sneaky. “Little love, will you go on a date with me?”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are you guys interested in seeing a scene between Zayn and Niall? more specifically what happened when Zayn took Niall out to eat. 
> 
> if not I could gloss over it and sort of summarize it in a conversation, let me know in the comments please


	7. Here We Go Again, It's the Game of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Louis continues to question a possible relationship with Harry. He and Zayn head to Harry's place; while he's there Louis tells Harry about his past with George. He and Harry make some necessary steps in their relationship :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN 84 YEARS!!!  
> Well, well, well we meet again.  
> What can I say? I'm so sorry :( I've had the most ridiculous couple of months, mostly dealing with school and I even traveled abroad. Unfortunately for me, none of my school problems worked in my favor. So in my personal life I've been set back a couple hundred steps, but hey, I'm staying positive because that just means life has something else in store for me. I've been itching to get back to my writing and I'm sticking to it this time; I have no excuses anymore. 
> 
> I've made this chapter a tiny bit longer than normal, I even cried a little bit while writing this one. I hope you all like it.  
> From the bottom of my heart, I just want to thank those of you who waited for this. This chapter is dedicated to all of you. :)
> 
> A/N: THE BEGINNING PART IS ZIALL!!! If you don't want to read it, skip to the dividing line, after that it is all Larry. 
> 
> WARNING: Always approach each chapter with caution. I don't know the things that trigger you personally as a reader, and I would never wish any unwanted thoughts or feelings to come back up. If you ever feel like you can't read through the chapter, I am more than happy to give you a lighter summary.

All you could hear were the sounds of Niall's whimpers, as Zayn dragged him into the small cafe. It was across the street from Harry and Niall's flat. They sat in a small booth in the back corner of the cafe; the alpha allowed his omega to sit before him. Mostly because he was still upset with the omega, he was trying to tell himself not overreact, but his emotions get the better of him sometimes. As he is taking a seat across from Niall, the server comes over with the menus.

"Hello, welcome to Mc Clain's! Here are your menus and can I get you guys started with something to drink?" She smiled politely.

Niall looks to Zayn; he is completely panicked because he's not sure what the right thing to say is. Niall knows he likes to order for himself, but he does not know if Zayn is the type of alpha to order for his omegas. Zayn follows his instincts and takes the lead on this one. "Yes thank you, I'll have a Cherry Coke and he'll have a water?" He looks to his omega for confirmation. He is instantly filling with pride when Niall nods shyly in agreement.

The server smiles warmly, "Alright, let me just go get those for you. Take your time looking over the menu."

Zayn nods, "Thank you."

Now it is just the two of them again. Niall is not really looking at him, he is pretending to read the menu, but he can feel his alphas gaze warming his face. He's not exactly proud of himself at the moment, he feels like he's let down his alpha. The worst part being that this is the first time they are spending time alone together. The only thing that keeps going through his mind is the look on Zayn's face when he came into the room. He was furious and he kept shouting at him, telling him that he needed to be more responsible because he wasn't going to lose him; what hurt most is when the alpha shouted, _"how could you do you something so stupid!?"_

_Stupid._

That word held a lot of meaning to him. During his recovery, he was never able to escape that name.

The server was coming back, thankfully, drinks in hand. She sat them down on the table, pulling the straws put of her aprons and setting those on the table. "Alright, there you go... Did you need more time to look over the menu?" Her peppiness was starting to become rather annoying, Niall thought to himself.

"No..." Zayn said thoughtfully, she quickly pulls out a small pad and a pen. "I will have the soup of the day and he will have a turkey BLT, but I'd like the fries substituted for a small garden salad instead."

She hastily scribbles on the paper. "Okay and what kind of dressing did you want for the salad?" 

"Ranch, but we'll have that on the side please."

"No problem." She chirps. She quickly puts the notepad away and collects the menus from the table. "I'll just go put your order in and it should be up soon."

Both boys mumble thank you before she walks away.

Then there were two...

Niall thinks he preferred it when Zayn was yelling at him because it was better than the harsh glare that he was getting right now.

"If I hadn't shown up, would you have eaten at all today?" The alpha asks stoically.

There are two ways he can approach this answer... He can tell the truth or tell his alpha what he wants to hear. He decides to the truth. He simply shrugs and mumbles, "I don't know..." Niall supposes that at some point Harry would have convinced him to have something small, but he doesn't really know what he would have done had Zayn not shown up.

Something in that response causes a flicker of emotion in Zayn's face. Niall thinks he hears a small rumble or growl, but he's not too sure. "You're not allowed to do that ever again." There is a slight hint of alpha command behind that statement. "You can't do something so... So reckless!" His voice raises. Niall is about to rebuttal but his alpha continues. "I just got you..." He says lowly, voice sounding wrecked. "You're meant to be the love of my life and I can't even protect you!?" He is getting frustrated. Niall is becoming nervous, people are staring and he does not like the attention; his alpha is having a meltdown... He is not equipped to handle this! "Why was I even made an alpha!? I can't protect anybody! The two people I have a responsibility for and they both almost die because of me."

The omegas heard enough. "My choices have no reflection on you!" He says firmly. "Listen, I get why you're mad at me, really I do, but you have to understand something too. I am so fucked up in here." He gestures to his head. "There are days where I feel like I'm going fucking mad and I can't do anything about it. So if deciding whether or not I have a meal gives me some sense of control, I’m going to take it."

"But there are healthier ways of gaining control of your life, you have to realize that!"

Niall scoffs. "That's really hard to do when people think I’m incapable of taking care of myself and do stupid things like order for me."

Zayn's narrows his gaze at him. "Don't give me that shit; you wanted me to order for you! I saw the look on your face, you were terrified."

Niall shakes his head in frustration. "That’s because I have anxiety, you dumb sack of alpha!" Zayn is stunned to silence by that response. “I have a hard time talking to people, especially when I'm at a restaurant! I had no idea what you wanted me to do; I did not know if you preferred to order for me, like past alphas that I have dealt with! But that doesn't mean I need you to order for me!"

"Then what was I supposed to do!?" Zayn screams. He feels like they are mentally scrambling around trying to find the other but still somehow ending up lost.

"Ask me!" Niall screams back equally angered. "Ask me what I want like a normal person! Don't treat me like I’m so defenseless. I may be an omega but I don't take shit from anybody. I don't care if we're meant to be together!"

_I don't care if we're meant to be together._

Those words sit heavily in the alpha’s mind erasing any other thought that had been there. "What?" He asks with a voice full of confusion.

Niall immediately recognizes what he's done wrong, and a part of him regrets it but the other part of him stands by what he's just said. "I'm sorry." He says truthfully. "I just meant..." How does he word this without sounding like an asshole? "You're going to be a part of my life, yes, but that doesn't give you reign over me... And I’m not giving myself to you like _that_.”

Zayn doesn't really know what to say, he feels as though his omega may never trust him. That thought alone breaks his heart and hinders his alpha, failing before he has even really begun. Every time he feels like he is making progress there is always something that sets him back.

"Alpha... I'm sorry." Niall's soft apologetic voice brings him back.

Oh goodness. "No, no..." The alpha apologizes back. "I'm should be the one apologizing. I was going on instinct when I should have taken the time to ask what you wanted. I didn't mean to overstep on any boundaries that you have."

The omega's heart warms like honey with every word that comes from his alpha mouth. This feels so right. "It’s okay..." He blushes. "I think we both have a lot to learn about each other, and it’s going to take time."

Zayn smile at this. He loves this boy so much already; it is crazy to think he has only just met him, but his heart, mind, and soul are telling him that this feeling is infinite. He cannot imagine living in a world where people do not know if they will find someone. A world where you do not expect to find your soulmate, merely dating a variety of people hoping they could be the one. "I can't even begin describe the happiness I feel from finding you." Zayn admits, blushing in return.

Niall blushes deeply. “I was beginning to think you weren’t real, _especially_ after Haz had found his Louis.”

Zayn grimaces and nods in understanding. “Aren’t they disgusting?” His omega bellows out a laughter that echoes across the restaurant, the sound alone make his pulse race. Everything about this boy is carefree and happy. He is the very definition of a sun setting on the horizon… breathtaking. If it were physically possible, he would glow from all the warmth that he radiates. Zayn continues to stare at him, completely unashamed, he just wants to absorb him until his dying breath.

“Alpha…” Niall says timidly. “You’re staring.” He fidgets nervously in his seat; his arms folded, but the alpha takes immediate notice as the omega begins to pinch at his skin with his thumb and index finger. The more he stares, the more time he has to watch the omegas skin begin to irritate. He is starting to pinch with his fingernails; his skin is turning bright red.

It makes him angry. Niall is punishing himself in front of the alpha.

“ **Enough.** ” The command surprises them both, mostly Zayn. The command had come out naturally; he had not even really noticed that it had slipped out. Niall seemed to deflate in relief… _curious._ The alpha clears his throat, “How often do you do that to yourself?”

“That was the first time I’ve done it in a long time…” The omega is lost in thought. He is surprised to have a visit from a habit he thought he put behind him many years ago.

“What triggers it?” Zayn needs to the answer so he can further prevent from something like that ever happening again.

“I thought I had done something wrong because you wouldn’t stop staring at me …” He hangs his head; he will not look his alpha in the eyes in case it were true; it would merely trigger him again.

The alpha softens at this, he quickly get sup from his side of the booth and sits beside his sulking omega. Carefully, he puts his arm around him and pulls him close to his side. He softly kisses the side of temple. “Oh love…” He breathes out softly. “You were never in any sort of trouble. I was just admiring how gorgeous you are.” He chuckles softly at this because how could he even be angry with him. He is far too adorable. Niall picks his head up, meeting Zayn’s eyes with furrowed brows. 

“Don’t laugh at me.” He squawks petulantly, but he is unable to hold back his own laughter, as buries his face into Zayn’s neck.

Zayn merely holds him closer. He is never, _ever,_ letting this boy go for as long as he lives.

 

* * *

 

ONE WEEK LATER- AKA DATE NIGHT.

 

There are clothes flying everywhere! Zayn fondly watches from the doorway as Louis causes a hurricane in his closet. “Zayn!” He whines in distress. “I don’t know what to bloody wear! This is a nightmare, why do people do these things for fun!?”

The alpha shakes his head and rolls his eyes, but secretly, he loved every bit of this moment. He remembers when he and Louis went home that night, he nervously told him about how Harry had asked him on a date. A proper one that would take place a week from then; aka tonight. He could not understand why Louis was so nervous considering the fact that he and Harry and spent every day together for the past week. Their relationship was steady and making good progress; granted Louis was still too scared to properly kiss Harry, but he did love to hold his hand and cuddle him to death every chance that he got. 

He loved seeing Louis this way; it was almost as if he was becoming himself again. The carefree and charismatic Louis that he loved with all his heart. The true version of himself that he was always meant to be.

“Are you even fucking listening?” He yells impatiently. “I’m in the middle of a crisis and you’re just standing there like some sexy lawn flamingo.” He says playfully disgusted.

“Sexy flamingo…” Zayn hums thoughtfully. “I like it.”

“Bloody wanker!” Louis hisses under his breath. “Please help me! I’m a bloody wreck over here!”

“Aww babes you need to relax, you’re getting worked up over nothing.”

“Nothing!?” He squawks indignantly. “Harry is _not_ nothing! I just want things to be normal and I just want to prove that I can be like a normal omega and go on normal dates.”

Zayn has heard enough of this. “Louis I need you to stop what you’re doing me and look at me.” He demands very seriously.

Louis rolls his eyes, “We’ve discussed this Z, and just because you’re my protector doesn’t mean you get to tell me what to do. Unless it involves my personal safety, we agreed that I was capable of making my own choices.”

“I’m _asking_ you as your best mate, to **stop** what you’re doing and fucking look at me!” He makes his way over to Louis, grabs him roughly by the arm, and pulls him out of the closet. “I need you stop, and I’m not messing about this time…”

The omega realizes the seriousness in his protector’s face, so he complies. “Alright… sorry.” They walk over to the omegas bed and sit beside each other, aside from taking in the mess that he has created in his room, his best mates silence begins to scare him. “Z, mate, what’s wrong?” He asks timidly.

“Lou…” He sighs. “You will never be a normal omega.” The room goes eerily quiet. “…but I need you to understand that there’s nothing wrong with that. Harry cares about you, just as you are right now. I know the real you and I hate to see you try and be someone that you’re not; just be you and if Harry doesn’t like that then he doesn’t deserve you.” The omega begins to tear up and Zayn wraps his arms around him. “Don’t ever try to be something you’re not, you’ll only be hurting yourself in the end. You don’t need to pretend with Harry.”

Louis sniffles quietly, rubbing away at the dampness on his cheeks. He sighs deeply. “I just don’t wanna scare him off Z…”

“Oh babes…” he says sympathetically. “That is not going to happen; he’s over the moon for you. Your relationship with him is new to both of you, so just enjoy it and have fun for the time being.”

“One day that’s not going to be enough.”

“When the time comes, you’ll be ready to be more serious with Harry.” Zayn assures.

Louis shakes his head in disagreement. “I honestly don’t know if I’ll ever be enough for him…”

There are a million reasons that Zayn could say that would disprove that statement. Right as he is about to rebuttal the doorbell rings. Louis immediately perks up like a little puppy dog. “Oh god, Harry’s here! Shit! Do I look okay?” He is out of bed, looking in the mirror adjusting his clothes and fixing his hair.

Zayn holds in his chuckle, knowing well that the omega would have a strop if he laughed at him right now. “You look great babes.” As happy as he was for Louis in this moment, he could not help but be saddened by the omega’s negative thoughts. Louis is more than enough for Harry, he always has been; he wishes he could help him see that somehow. “I’ll go let Harry in while you finish getting ready.”

He is half way there before Louis calls out, “Be nice!”

“Maybe!” He says defiantly. He pulls open the door and he does not miss the way, Harry’s smile drops slightly when he realizes Zayn is the one answering the door. He chuckles, “Sorry Haz… your boy is still getting ready.”

Harry ducks his bashfully when Zayn calls Louis ‘his boy’. “Hey mate, how long has he been at it?”

Zayn rolls his eyes playfully, “Mate, he’s been getting ready the entire day; his room is a bloody mess.”

They both laugh at this, but the laughter soon dies down to an uncomfortable silence. The acknowledgment of an alpha stare down goes unsaid. For some reason, tonight seemed like the perfect night to size each other up. Harry does not have to say much to irritate Zayn; the smirk on his face does that enough for him. His aura oozes dominance and he can feel his anger begin to trickle. Zayn can feel his chest begin to rumble; Harry takes this as a silent challenge and responds by planting his feet more firmly and releasing a rumble of his own.

If they took it even further, they would be physically growling at each other.

In reality, Zayn had no idea why he was reacting this way. He actually really liked Harry… well, he thought Harry was okay and Louis seems happier when he is around. Therefore, he tolerates Harry at most. However, even though Harry was currently challenging him, he must admit that he liked this side of him. He always seemed tame for an alpha and he wondered if he would be able to take care of Louis properly… there is no doubt of that anymore. However, the other half of him needs to put him in his place for challenging him.

Harry had no idea why he was behaving this way; something about Zayn brought it out of him. He likes to believe that he is more than his primal instincts. There had been a time in his life when his alpha side was far more dominant than it is now; it nearly ruined his life because he could not get it under control. Thankfully, he has gotten to a better place in his life. He must admit that letting his alpha out to play right now is a little exciting, and he makes a mental note to make some time for himself to stretch his alpha.

Louis clears his throat, bringing both boys out of their tense trance. He stares at Zayn in disbelief. “I thought I told you to be nice…”

Zayn rolls his eyes. “He started it…” He mutters under his breath.

“Did not.”

Zayn stares at him challengingly, fire in his eyes.

“Enough.” Louis cuts, Harry immediately responds to this. “I swear you’re both acting like dogs, growling at each other like that.”

Harry steps closer to him, taking Louis’ soft delicate hands into his rough calloused ones, “I’m sorry little love… I won’t let it happen again.”

The scene disgusts Zayn. “Weren’t you fixing your hair or something?”

Louis looks away from Harry long enough to give Zayn a dirty look. “I was, but I could sense Hazza more than usual and I was worried that you two might be talking about something upsetting.”

“Stupid bond.”

Harry looks over his shoulder to give the other alpha another smirk, “Jealous much?”

That alone flares his alpha to life. His teeth bared and he makes a show of his dominance. “I’d watch what you say before you lose your knot.”

Harry realizes that Zayn is clearly implying that he going to rip his dick off. To his own surprise, he is very offended by that comment. Many attributes make up an alpha, but to take away his knot is like taking the one thing that genetically defines who he is. It strips of away one of his qualities as a person, but more importantly, it takes away his ability to continue his bloodline.

He steps up to this alpha, accepting the challenge.

Nobody was going to take away his and Louis’ future children.

Zayn responds by finally giving a smirk of his own. “So you do have a little bite to you…” he laughs in his face. “I can honestly say that surprises me because you seemed like you were all bark.”

That statement causes Harry to growl just a little bit louder.

“Careful… wouldn’t want to hurt yourself.”

Harry seems like he wants to take a swipe at Zayn.

“Stop!” The omega pleads, clearly sending out signals of distress.

Harry immediately takes him into his arms and comforts him. Louis lets him, buries himself into the alpha’s embrace. “It’s alright…” he soothes. “I didn’t mean for that to happen, I’m sorry.”

“Yeah Lou, me neith-”

“I thought you liked Harry!” Louis snaps before he could finish his sentence. “Why are you being so bloody rude to him? Didn’t you want me to be with him and to give the relationship a chance?”

He is stunned. Yes, he wants all of those things for Louis. Nevertheless, what can he say? Unfiltered alpha tendencies got the better of him in that moment. That admission alone is embarrassing; he does not to make himself look like any more of an ass. “I’m sorry Lou…” He cannot think of the right words to say, let alone ones that could correct his mistakes. “You have been through so much. Harry somewhat literally fell into your lap one day and now you are going on a date with him. I am terrified of the unknown. It was a stupid traditional alpha thing… sizing up another alpha to make sure they qualify for the job.”

Louis is quiet for quite some time, mulling over the words his head. He knows Zayn, he knows him very well and he would never do anything to harm him. He settles for, “I will be conducting the interview from now on.” He smiles at Harry warmly. “It’s a two way process.”

Harry chuckles, kissing the side of his head gently. “You already got the job.”

“You lot are disgusting. Please just go on your date now; let us start fresh again tomorrow.” He gently pushes them out the door; he likes to consider it ‘encouragement’. “Goodbye now, have fun, and please be safe.” He closes the door behind them without giving them a chance to respond.

Harry and Louis look at each other and simply break out into a fit of laughter. 

“What a loon!” Louis exclaims. “Aren’t omegas supposed to be the ones with the mood swings?”

Harry nods along enthusiastically. “Strange one he is. But I do agree with the going on our date and having fun part.”

“Oh yeah, he definitely got that part right.”

\--

Louis is astounded.

Harry has just lead him through a meadow of flowers. The field was so tall that Harry had asked him on more than one occasion if he would like Harry to carry him. He refused every time because he was enjoying the tickling of the grass against his legs. He loved running his fingers through the blades of green and blooming flowers. When they finally came to a stop, he looks and he thinks, ‘how could I have missed that!’

It was a private gazebo in the middle of the field, covered in fairy lights dangling from the charcoal colored roof. It was massive and white with beautiful pointed arches. There was a single pathway leading to the opening of the gazebo. Rose petals trickled to the center, he could see a table for two set.

The blue cloth draping elegantly on the table. Flowers, candles, and champagne flutes… it was the kind of date out of fairytales. He could even see the picnic basket sitting off to the side and the only thing Louis could seem to think was, _‘how is this my life?’_ Normally this would not be something he wanted, but this magical feeling rising to the surface was so intoxicating he wondered how he lived without it.

Harry gave his hand a gentle squeeze and he redirected his gaze to the alpha’s face. Those emerald eyes he has been staring into the past week somehow seem to shine brighter tonight. If the star could speak, they would express their jealousy. His heart was going to implode at some point tonight; Louis could only imagine what a future with Harry could possibly look like.

He feels his alpha tug him toward the gazebo, making their way up the ramp Harry says, “Do you like it little one?”

He struggles to make any type of sound, but he nods enthusiastically, bobbing his head up and down like an idiot. He is in complete awe and doesn’t understand why this moment is making him emotional. The moment Harry notices this; he’s standing in front of him cupping his face carefully. “Little love… why are you crying.”

The omega giggle through his tears, not even able to see Harry’s face clearly. “I’m just really fuckin happy.” For the first time in a long time, he is genuinely happy.

Harry smiles so wide it could compete with the horizon. He simply pulls him closer, “Can I kiss you?” He whispers, just for the two of them to hear. “Please…”

Louis leans forward, and that is a good answer enough for Harry. Their lips meet and it’s wonderful. This moment just proves that these lips have known each other for centuries; there was such a familiarity he could not believe this was their second kiss. He never wanted to go without this feeling ever again. He could feel the tiny omega’s fingers clinging to his shirt and kissing him harder. The omega’s scent was slowly sifting through the alpha’s nostrils, invading his every sense. He could feel it begin to intoxicate him, he knew that he should pull away because this could lead to something that neither one of them was ready for.

Much to his regret, he begins to pull away. He is slightly amused when the omega tries to follow his lips with his own. He puts a stop to it and his heart flutters at the sight of pout over Louis’ lips, _he is so beautiful_ , Harry thinks to himself. Who in the heavens has blessed him with this gorgeous boy? “Sorry babe…” he says huskily and out of breath. “We can’t get carried away before the actual date. Need to treat you like a proper gentleman.”

The omega giggles at this, and Harry smiles wide because it’s like a beautiful melody echoing in his ears.

Harry takes Louis’ hand and guides him to their table for two. He pulls out Louis’ chair for him and seats him first; he kisses the top of his head before he goes to sit in his own seat. Once he’s seated he begins to unpack the picnic basket.

“What’s for dinner?” Louis questions curiously.

“Well…” He drawls for a moment. “You can take your pick because I’ve made mini BLT sliders, creamy Italian herb pasta, and Turkey club tortilla pinwheels.” His alpha beams with pride and for coming so prepared for his omega.

Louis on the other hand is a little overwhelmed. “You made so much.” He frowns. “I don’t want any of it to go to waste…”

“Oh no little one.” Harry assures. “I was just being prepared because I’m still trying figure out what your likes and dislikes are.” He reaches for Louis’ hand and he’s absolutely delighted when Louis reaches out in return. He links their hand together and rubs his omega’s hand gently with his thumb, “I only want you to eat what you can love. I just want you to be happy.”

Louis’ omega melts at this; _he is such a good alpha._ “In that case… I will have a little bit of the pasta and a slider.”

After they get their meals and their drinks sorted, a comfortable silence falls over them. Louis doesn’t really understand why, but he’s comforted by the sounds of the crickets in the background. On top of that, Harry is an amazing cook. The Italian pasta is so delicious; he knows he’s going to be having dreams about it later tonight. The slider is just as good, the bacon was cooked to perfection and he would know because he’s had several failed attempts and the burns to prove it.

It is peaceful and for the first time in a long time, his life just makes sense. Almost as if, this moment had been the one he had been waiting for his entire life. He would repeat his life, if it meant that, he would find Harry and come to this moment again, he would not even think about it twice.

“What are you thinking about little one?”

Louis smiles to himself for a moment. “Just about how much I love being here with you… right now in this moment.”

He visibly beams with pride. He’s beyond proud of himself for making his omega so happy. “I love being here with you too.”

“I can’t even remember when the last time I felt this way was.” He gushes happily.

He reaches out for the omegas hand with his own, before he responds sincerely. “I want to be the only one to ever make you this happy.”

Normally, had that statement come from any other person, he would have argued. However, this was Harry, and it was one of those moments where he _knew_ that only Harry could make him feel this way. He nods in agreement. “I want that too alpha.”

Suddenly, several flashing images came to his mind. They were all of him and Harry, but they were dressed differently each time. The few that he was able to catch were when they were in uniform or meeting in secret. The one that caused a swarm of butterflies in tummy was them getting married. Harry’s hair was a little longer than it is now and his was much shorter than it is now. It was beautiful, but most importantly he _remembered_ it. It was so fresh in his mind; one would have suspected that it happened yesterday.

There was another image of them playing with their children. That one almost caused his heart to stop. They had twin girls and they were so beautiful, he wanted to cry because he wanted that so badly. To be married and have a large family.

Unfortunately, not all the images were pleasant. There was one of Harry’s funeral.

The sight of that was like an electric shock, and quickly pulled his hand away from Harry’s grasp. They stared at each other wide eyed. 

“Did you see that too?” He asked seriously. “Us in different time periods?” He clarifies.

“I did.” Louis was still scared, why had they seen that? Why had he seen his alpha’s death in another life? 

“Really?” He is over the moon about this. “What did you see little one?”

_Your death._

“Our wedding.” He decides to say, wanting to avoid such a morbid topic.

The alpha’s smile would break his face if it could. “Which one? I saw several of them; you were so beautiful in each life time.”

One thing Louis put together is that each boy saw different images; he assumes they derive from their perspectives. One thing he fails to understand is what brought them on? Why now? “I only saw one particular one. I get the feeling that it was a much more recent life compared to the others.”

Harry nods in understanding. “What do you think brought them on?” He asks Louis.

“That’s what I would like to know…”

Harry purses his lips for a moment before continuing. “What else did you see?”

_Me lowering your casket into the ground._

He can’t get that memory out of his head. However, there is one other memory that competes with that one. A tiny smile comes to his lips, “I saw you playing with our children.” 

Harry’s eyes gleam with recognition. “Our twin daughters or our son?”

Louis’ taken aback by this. “We had a son?” This news makes his heart soar because they had more children. He wonders how many of his past lives had children.

The alpha nods enthusiastically, “He was so beautiful Lou… he looked just like you but he had my hair.”

Louis pouts slightly; he is disappointed he did not get to see that adorable image. “Wish I could’ve seen that…”

“Maybe you will… later in this lifetime.”

Louis’ heart really does stop this time. Harry is clearly suggesting that one day they could possibly have a family of their own. He doesn’t really know what to say, so hides his face bashfully. “One day at a time alpha.” He says instead.

He nods. Right, boundaries, he reminds himself. “Of course, my beautiful omega.”

“Maybe we can go see Liam together?” He suggests.

Harry tries to prevent his jealousy from showing at the mention of Liam’s name. He is aware that Liam is his therapist, but the man is an alpha nonetheless and he knows far more about Louis than he does. “Liam?” He questions. “Do you think he would be able to help us?” 

_Please say no._

“I’m not sure.” He answers honestly. “But Liam is the one who told me about true pairs in the first place and he explained some of the basics of it to me. Maybe he has a friend or something who knows more about it?”

“That sounds reasonable.” Harry gives him a reassuring look. “Even if he can’t help us, we’ll piece it together on our own over time, alright little one?”

Louis simply smiles for the billionth time that night. How did he get so lucky to have Harry for an alpha?

“Finish your dinner little one.”

Louis picks up his silverware once again and resumes eating his pasta. He wishes he could say the image of Harry laying in a coffin has left his mind, but it hasn’t. He watches Harry carefully from where he sits, and memorizes the way his tongue darts out his mouth first as he brings his fork to his mouth. The way his jaw becomes strongly defined when he chews. The dimple on his cheek when he smiles and the tiny crinkles by his eyes. His beautiful eyes that appear like a forest green under the fairy lights. His porcelain skin that makes him hot all over.

How can he eat when someone as beautiful as Harry is sitting across from him? He is proud of himself for taking a step forward with Harry, but he worries that one day he will not be enough. Regardless of their marks, life has a funny way of tearing people apart.

“Louis.”

“Yes alpha?”

“I’m not trying to be invasive but I can tell you’re very distracted by something. Are you all right? Was it the memories? Were they too much for you?” He’s genuinely concerned for his omega at the moment. “If I knew how to make them stop, I would have. You know that right?”

“Of course alpha.” Louis assures. “I trust you to protect me in any way that you can.”

“What wrong then love?”

He shakes his head. “I don’t really want to talk about it…”

Harry won’t admit that he’s disappointed by this, he wants Louis to trust him with every part of him. He supposes this was a start; he can’t force Louis to talk but he can try and make the situation easier for him. He gets an idea. “Are you about finished eating?” He looks over at Louis plate and still somewhat full, he frowns.

“-Erm no… but I’ve lost my appetite to be honest.”

The alpha smiles softly. “That’s alright.” He stands up and he holds his hand out for Louis to take. “Come on; let’s get your mind off of things.”

Louis takes his hand and allows himself to be lead out the gazebo and onto the grass field once more. “Oh! I almost forgot!” Harry says suddenly. Louis watches him retreat, and pull a thin blanket out of the basket.

Harry joins him again; he unfolds the blanket and extends it onto the grass. He stands over it to spread out all the corners evenly. When the blanket is to his satisfaction, he lays down with his legs crossed and his arms behind his head. He stares up cheekily at the omega, giving him an expectant look. “Come on Lou… lay down with me. It’s relaxing, trust me.” The way he says _trust me_ is what sells it to Louis.

Louis lays down with Harry and Harry adjusts his position to hold the omega close to him. Louis’ head rests on Harry’s chest. Oddly enough, Louis does feel more relaxed being this close to his alpha.

“I use to come this field when I was little with my mum.” Harry says out of nowhere.

This newly found information spreads a warmth within Louis; he tries to imagine a young and small Harry running through these fields. He smiles at the thought.

“She would bring me out here when my dad had too much to drink.” Louis’ breath hitched. “Oh no, don’t be worried little one. He never laid a finger on me.” He was immensely satisfied when he felt Louis relax in his embrace. “He would have too much to drink and then let his temper fly. At first, I was too young to understand why she would bring me to the field, but as time went by, I understood. She didn’t want me to see my father in that light and she just wanted a better environment for me.”

Harry takes this moment to run his finger down Louis’ arm. “She would pick the flowers and makes us crowns, while I built us a castle out twigs and branches.” He laughed at the memory. “We would spend so much time here that eventually we ended up camping out here for days. She would lay our sleeping bags in the grass and we would watch the stars for hours. Sometimes we didn’t even want to go home.” His voice fades softly.

Louis loves listening to happiness in voice and the fondness in these memories. He looks up at the sky and understands why they would watch it for hours. The night sky, smothered with stars, the moon is clear, and bright... it was bloody brilliant.

“Where’s your mum now?” Louis asks softly.

He can hear Harry’s heart beat speed up as he says, “She died after I turned 17.”

Louis lifts his head, Harry is not looking at him, he’s watching the sky. “I am so sorry Harry.”   

He sighs. “She had breast cancer, but it was really aggressive when we discovered it, she died within the same year that we found out.” Louis could his alpha’s heart beating fast.

“Tell me more about her.” Louis demands gently, and he rests his head again.

“She would have loved you.” He can hear the smile in Harry’s voice.

“Mmm and why is that?” He probes.

“Because…” He softens. “You both are the bravest people I’ve ever met.”

Louis will have none of this self-deprecating business. “You’re brave too Harry.” He reminds him softly.

He merely hums in response. “Towards the end of it, when she wanted to get away from the hospital.” Louis waited patiently for him to continue, he knows this must not be easy for him. “She would demand that I bring her here…” He pauses, collecting himself before continuing. “So I would wheel her out here at least once every week and we’d stay until it got dark, just talking. We’d count the stars and she’d say to me…” He chokes up. “Whenever you feel lonely, just count the stars lovely… I’ll be counting them with you.”

Louis holds him tighter, his heart breaking at the sound of his alpha so distraught. He tries his best to radiate some sort of comfort; he hopes their bond will help him achieve this. “I’ll be here too.” Louis decides, hoping it will make Harry feel better.  

It works because it make Harry chuckle through his tears. “Thank you little one… I can’t begin to describe how much that means to me.”

Louis look up at him again. “She sounds like an amazing woman Harry, and she raised a wonderful son.”

“She was amazing…” He whispers to the night sky. “I had the gazebo built for her. So we would have somewhere to sit when I brought her out here, but she passed before I could show it to her.”

The omega’s heart crumbles. “Harry…” He has no clue what to say.

“It’s alright… you don’t need to say anything.”

He shakes his head. “But I do!” He urges. “This place is absolutely beautiful and magical in every sense of the word. It is filled with beautiful memories, your memories, and I can’t thank you enough for sharing this with me. It means everything to me that you wanted to bring me here. This is your special place with her and you wanted to share it with me. Thank you Harry.”

Harry meets his eyes this time. “I want to share everything with you.”

“We’ll get there.” Louis promises. He kisses Harry’s lips softly, once, twice, and third time for luck. “Thank you for tonight, it’s been absolutely wonderful.”

 _I love you_ , Harry thinks.

“Anytime.” He replies smoothly.

“I hope your mum approves of us from wherever she’s watching.”

The alpha smirks at this, “Believe me little one, she does.”

Louis giggles. “I’ll take your word for it then.” He snuggles closer to Harry, resting his head on Harry one more time. “She would’ve loved the gazebo Harry.” He whispers. “Count the stars love, they’ll tell you what you want to know.”

Harry doesn’t say anything, he just pulls him in impossibly closer. Breathing in his scent to calm his senses. He loves this boy infinitely so, and that was best advice anyone has ever said to him since his mum passed. Therefore, he follows Louis instructions and he counts the stars until he’s dizzy.

 

They tell him that he is where he needs to be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck it feels so GOOD to update this fic!!!!!!  
> Seriously, thank you for sticking around guys. It means the absolute world to me.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr, @fictionallouis, or drop me a message and tell me how you felt about this chapter!!!


	8. We're Back to Playing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Ziall finally got themselves sorted! Zayn had a little bit of an attitude when Harry picked Louis up for their first date. On the date, Harry and Louis make and incredible discovery about a new ability they have -looking into their past lives! However, while Harry got wedding and children visions, Louis saw his alpha's death. For now he's keeping it a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ummmm... haha... Hi *waves awkwardly*
> 
>  
> 
> Lets shake things up >:)

6 Months Later

It was pitch black. All Louis could see was a spotlight, less than ten feet away from him, it was a coffin laying on a table. His heart began to race, “No…” he denies the inevitable. He knows who’s laying in it, but he refuses to accept it.

He’s been here before, several times actually, and each time it’s always the same thing. No matter how hard he tries to get away from this hell, it doesn’t seem like it’s ever going to be enough.

He walk towards the coffin, but as soon as he takes one step forward the coffin goes back a step. He freezes; surely his mind was playing tricks on him. He tries again only to be met with the same panic. “STOP!” he screams into the void, but he only his voice echo in response.

Louis doesn’t know what possesses him to run towards the coffin, but he does. He can feel his chest tightening, lungs aching, and his pulse racing. The coffin is backing away from him with every step; he tries to reach for it, arms stretched towards it. He imagines his fingertips grasping on to the edge of it, but he’s not running fast enough.

He trips, and falls to the floor; the hard surface sobering him for a moment, but when he looks up to see the coffin gone he forgets how to breathe. “Harry!” he cries, hot tears stinging his eyes. “No Harry! Come back!” _You can’t be dead,_ he thinks to himself.

“Loubear.” The voice causes him to still. He _knows_ that voice, that voice keeps coming back for him. Each time it becomes more menacing then the last. He doesn’t know how much longer he’ll be able to withstand it.   

“You were always such a crier Loubear…” He laughs at the vulnerable omega.

Louis shuts his eyes tighter than ever before. “You’re not real, you’re not real, you’re not real.” He chants desperately to himself between sobs. It’s always the same person, why can’t it be anyone else for once?

The voice releases a sinister laughter. “Of course I’m real Lou…”

That statement alone causes the omega to cry. He sits on his knees and covers his ears with his trembling hands. He wants to escape that awful voice, he thought he did, but now the voice seems to be louder than before. It’s piercing and ringing in his ears. “Leave me alone!” He screams, trying to make the voices stop, they keep getting louder.

“Why should I!?” The voice shouts back. “Because of you I was sent away!” He hisses. “You sent me away and I had to be away from the love of my life! Why can’t you see how much I love you Louis?”

“Stop, stop, stop.” He sobs. “Please stop.” He begs.

“Where is my baby Louis!!” The voices is so loud that it causes him to jump.

When he looks up he’s met with a face he hasn’t seen in so long. George. He doesn’t look any different from how he remembers. “George.”

“I always loved you Louis… why couldn’t you see that.” He asks angrily, eyes emitting a hateful glow.

“I-I-I…” He stutters terrified.

“You haven’t seen the last of me Louis.” George makes it sound like a promise.

The words circle around in his conscious. They echo and scare him to the point where all he can do it sit there and cry. He closes his eyes and doesn’t allow himself to see anything; his sobs consume him to the point where he can’t even catch his breathe. He’s shaking. “Hazza…” He mumbles. The thought of his alpha sparks something within him, it clears the fog in his for a brief moment. “Hazza!” He’s shaking uncontrollably. When he opens his eyes, George is gone, but his voice isn’t. It keeps taunting him and telling that he’ll come back for him. He manages to get on to his feet, he’s surrounded by nothing but darkness. “Harry!!” He screams until he can feel the veins in his neck.

_Little one._

Louis stills and he frantically looks around in the darkness but he can’t see the alpha. “Haz?” He asks unsure, maybe he’s making it all up.

_Little love!_

His head snaps in a vague direction, “HARRY!”

“I’m coming for you Louis.” George reminds him.

So Louis runs and he doesn’t stop running. He can’t see where he’s going but he listens to Harry’s heart and follows his alpha’s voice.

_Come on little one, come back to me!_

“Harry!!!” He screams so hard he feels like he might break again. “Help me!!!”

“He will never be able to protect you, Louis.” George assures.

“Leave me alone!”

_I’m right here little one, please come back to me!_

“Nothing and no one is going to keep you from me.” George laughs.

Louis stops running and he crumbles to ground. He’s sobbing and he’s out of breath. The ground beneath him starts to quake and crack underneath him.

* * *

 

Harry was going out of his mind, his omega was sweating, screaming, and crying in his sleep. In the amount of time that they’ve been together, this is the worst he’s seen him, more so than the first day they met. What makes this harder than the previous times, is that his omega is calling out for him.

“Zayn I don’t know what to do!! He’s not waking up!” Zayn and Niall came running in to the room at the first sound of Louis shouting.

The other alpha seemed just as panicked.

Niall went off into the bathroom; he grabbed a small towel from under the sink and soaked it in cold water. He folds it up carefully and takes it back to Harry. “Put this on his forehead… maybe the cold will help wake him up.” He hands it over with shaky fingers and Harry thanks him quietly.

He’s holding Louis in his lap and he’s trying to gently shake him out of his sleep, but the omega is far too gone to come back. He pushes the boys’ fringe aside and place the cold towel on his forehead. Louis’ subconscious reacts to it only for a brief moment, but remained asleep.

“I’m right here little one, please come back to me!” He says impatiently. He’s practically growling under his breath.

The alpha is losing his patience, and he starts to shake Louis harder than he’s supposed to. “Love please wake up!” he begs.

“Harry be careful, you’ll break his bloody neck if you keep that up!” Zayn reaches out trying to stop him.

Harry is on the border of crying out of frustration. “He’s not waking up! What do I do!?” He’s trying to keep himself from letting the panic to consume him; he’s the alpha, he’s supposed to be calm and in control of the situation.

Louis is still whimpering in his lap, saying his name repeatedly, and begging him for help. He stares down at the boy of his dreams; the sweat in his brows only makes him that much more gorgeous. Lips parting, moving to form his name over and over again. The alpha wished he could jump into his subconscious, just to see what was frightening him, but that was only something they could do while they were awake.

His eyes catch on to the love bite on Louis’ neck and then the brilliant idea pops into his head. He adjusts the omega in his lap and makes the omega’s neck more accessible to him, towel falling to one side.

“Harry, what do you think you’re doing?” Zayn asks suspiciously.

He latches his mouth on to it and sinks his canines into Louis’ soft skin.

He pays no mind to Zayn and Niall voicing their concerns in the background.

He feels the omega go limp in his arms. Not even a second later he feels the omega begin to grip his t-shirt with his fingertips. The alpha retracts his canines and he pulls away to look down at his omega.

He’s met with clouded blue eyes and eyelashes fluttering away the sleep. “Hazza?” He’s confused, the alpha can tell.

This causes the alpha to tear up. “I’m right here little one.” He promises.

Harry’s heart hurts as he watches his omega’s face fall in agony. He can feel Louis’ body begin to tremble in his arms and watches as the boy begins to sob. His instincts tell him to pull the omega closer, so he does. The omega begins to incoherently mumble into Harry’s shirt, he’s saying something, the alpha just can’t seem to understand what it is.

He just holds the omega tighter and he tries to hold himself together because he can feel his throat choking up a bit. He decides to run his fingers through the omega’s hair, softly scraping at his boys’ scalp.

He looks over and Zayn and Niall, he nods, assuring them it was safe for them to go back to bed. They’re hesitant to go but they know that Harry is more than capable of taking care of Louis.

Louis attempts to say something but it just gets muffled by the cotton.

Harry pulls him away. “What are you trying to say love?” The alpha smooths the hair away from Louis’ face, and kisses his cheek softly. “That was a scary one wasn’t it?” He’s trying to make lite of a terrible situation.

Louis takes a deep shaky breath, but it comes out in hiccups anyway. “It f-felt so r-real!”

He kisses him again, “You’re safe now.” He assures. “You’re always safe with me.”

Louis goes still.

“Love what’s wrong?” His alpha is concerned.

Louis tries to deny that anything is bothering him, but honestly who is he trying to trick?

“Don’t lie to me Louis.” Harry reprimands seriously. He’s disappointed when he’s met with silence, so he tries again. “Love…” he says softly. “You were calling for me in your sleep and I felt like the most useless alpha to ever exist because I didn’t know how to make it stop.”

Louis still won’t meet his eyes.

Harry sighs, “Please…” he begs quietly. “We agreed not go into the other’s head unless we thought the other was being dishonest or in trouble. This situation qualifies for me… but I don’t want to lose your trust.”

The alpha can see the contemplation on the omega’s face. He prays that Louis will comply because he doesn’t like using their abilities for situations like this.

Louis sighs. “I think I need to start seeing Liam again.” He whispers.

It’s not the answer he wants, but he’ll take it. In this moment, he won’t admit that he’s concerned when he hears his omega request therapy sessions. He’s been done with them for almost two months, and he swore he would never go back. Harry restrains himself form looking inside Louis’ head. He has faith that he will get his answer soon enough.

“If that’s what you feel like you need… then I’ll call him the morning.” He promises.

Louis’ eyes finally meet his own and he is so grateful because every time those blue eyes meet his green eyes… he feels at peace. It reminds him of their time together in the past six months. So much has changed, most of it being for the better. They’ve honed in on their abilities as true pairs; together they can selectively choose which past life they wish to explore.

All four boys spend more time together than apart; they claim that there is safety in numbers, but none of them can stay away from the other for too long. Harry wouldn’t have it any other way because he can feel his omega trust him a little more each day.

He and Louis are just so great together and everything is as it should be, but something feels different.

Something about these nightmares just doesn’t sit right with Harry’s alpha. Part of him wants to do his own investigating but he can’t go against his omega, he refuses. It’s taken them so long to get to this point, and he wasn’t amount to ruin it.

“I really need to see him.” The omega doesn’t break eye contact.

Harry nods in understanding, pulling him into his embrace, as he rests his chin on Louis’ head; he prays that it’s nothing serious. He prays that he doesn’t lose his omega.

* * *

 

Louis has been sitting in Liam's office completely stone faced. It was a miracle that Harry let him do the session alone, but he must admit that he somewhat mastered how to emit waves of empathy. His aura will tell the alpha that he is fine, but the truth will be the exact opposite. Normally, he wouldn’t need to use it on Harry because he always does what he asks of him, but today was a special exception.

Liam isn’t surprised when he walks into his office to Louis already there, he was expecting after the phone call he had with Harry. Even he will admit, he is curious as to why the omega wanted to start his sessions again. When they agreed to end them, Liam believed Louis was ready to continue his life with Harry. Regardless of how everyone around the omega might have felt, in the alpha’s professional opinion, he was ready to stop.

What causes him to be even more curious is that he isn't saying a single word. He has never known Louis to be the quiet type... Even on his off days.

Louis doesn’t make any audible sounds as Liam walks around, settling into his office. He hasn’t really even flinched. Once Liam had gotten settled in, he took his seat in front of Louis and looked to him expectantly.

Louis doesn't respond. He continues with his choice to be mute at the moment.

"Louis." Liam tried to break him out of his catatonic. This behavior is so peculiar; he takes out his old file on Louis, opens it up and begins to make notes.

In the middle of his scribbling, the omega finally speaks. "I've been keeping something from Harry." He says ashamed.

Liam's head snaps up unexpectedly. "Louis..." He says in that disappointed tone.

"Well actually, I've been keeping it from everyone, but especially Harry." He clarifies.

"What exactly have you been keeping from him?" He presses.

Louis' eyes narrow in suspicion. "Whatever I tell you can't leave this room. I personally don't give a single fuck what my alpha does to bribe you, but you cannot tell him. Are we understood?"

Liam nods. "You always have, and always will have my trust Louis... You know that."

"Right well..." He rubs his sweaty palms on his trousers. "Ever since alpha and I have been able to look into our past lives... I've taken it into my own hands to look even further, but on my own. The night he and I first had the visions... I saw..." He stops to breathe. He hates that vision of Harry, it physically makes him ill to think about it.

"Take your time Louis... There is absolutely no rush. I've cleared my entire day for you." Liam encourages gently.

"He got to see all these beautiful lives of us." He feels like crying. "Of us getting married and having babies..." He smiles so wide at the memory. "…But I saw this really awful one, I was at his funeral watching his casket getting lowered into the ground." His voice cracks.

"Are you afraid that history is going to repeat itself?" Liam asks unsurprised by this reveal.

The omega shakes his head. "Not at first, no."

This confuses the Dr. "Elaborate on what you mean when you say 'not at first'. Is this something that you have grown to believe?" He continues to make longer notes on his paper.

The omega breathes shakily. "I started exploring solo visions at home ever since alpha asked me quit my job at the shop. I wanted to look into that particular life and..." Louis becomes horrified at the thoughts in his mind.

"Deep breaths Louis." Liam encourages.

Louis nods, taking three deep breaths before saying, "George killed Harry in that life."

Liam remains neutral, withholding his genuine reaction. “Are you sure it was George?”

The omega nods with certainty. “In the beginning, I was skeptical, but as alpha and I kept practicing, the better I became. I’ve seen that life in its entirety, and I would never be able to forget that assholes face. It was him… I know it.”

The omega had finally said the words aloud and even he will admit that he sounds like a nutter. Liam is giving him a look that he can’t really describe but it doesn’t help the situation.

“Have seen him in more than one lifetime?”

Louis is thrown off by the question, that wasn’t what he was expecting to hear. He nods nonetheless. “He’s in almost every single one. After I saw him in that lifetime, he’s been coming up in every single one; it’s like I unlocked a fucking door that I can’t shut anymore.”   

Liam hums in acknowledgement. He gets up from his chair, startling Louis, and he paces for a brief moment before walking towards his desk.

“Why is it exactly that you’ve been keeping this from Harry for so long?” he asks while rummaging through his work drawers.

Louis is confused by Liam’s erratic behavior but focuses on the question at hand. “I don’t know…”

“Louis.” He scolds. “Why have you been keeping this from Harry?” He doesn’t make eye contact with him while he’s removing piles of paperwork from the drawer.

The omega becomes frustrated. “I just bloody told you that I don’t know!”

Liam finds what he’s looking for, he brings it with him while he sits down again. He sets a white folder in front of Louis.

Louis raises a brow at it, “What’s this then?”

Liam smirks. “Answer my question first, and I’ll tell you what’s in the folder.”

Louis realizes now that this was Liam’s ammunition. He’s trying to negotiate because he knows Louis is lying.

Nice try. “What if I don’t care enough to know what’s in the folder?”

The alpha chuckles. “Oh believe me, you’re going to want to know what’s in the folder. There are a lot of answers in there for you.” He promises.

The omega eyes the folder with suspicion. Should he believe Liam? What could possibly be in the folder that would help him? 

The omega contemplates his choices. He doesn’t want to answer the question but if the contents in the folder can really help him, then maybe it’s worth the risk.

“Louis I promise you that what I have in this folder will answer some questions that you may have.”

Louis sighs, dropping his head into his hands. “That’s not all I have to tell you…” He admits sheepishly.

Even if Liam is meant to keep a professional relationship with Louis, he can’t help the genuine concern he feels when the omega confesses this. _What more could there possibly be?_

“George has been appearing in my dreams…” He’s still talking into his hands. “At first it was just his voice, but these past couple of days I’ve been seeing his face.”

Liam makes a mental note of this. “That’s understandable, your dreams are a manifestation of your fears. It only makes sense that you’re seeing him in your mind.”

 “This isn’t an ordinary dream! This one _feels_ different!” He groans in frustration. “It’s like he’s physically there with me!” He wants to tear his hair out, purely from frustration because Liam can’t even begin to fathom how desperate he is. He just wants someone to genuinely grasp how he feels; so someone can validate his reason to be skeptical and afraid. “Liam please…” He wants to cry. “… I am so terrified that if this goes any farther that something bad is going to happen.”

“What exactly are you afraid of happening?” He tries to throw a lifeline.

Louis sighs heavily, “…his presence has been growing in my dreams, but if it keeps going then I’m fucking petrified of him being able to touch me.” He clenches his fists to try and rid of the shakiness. “That is my worst fear of all. I’ve just gotten used to Hazza holding me, but if George hurts me again then I don’t think I’d ever be able to trust anyone.”

“Give yourself more credit Louis.” Liam assures. “You’ve made tremendous progress, not only with yourself but with Harry.”

Louis gives Liam and exhausted look. “Progress.” He says pointedly. “I couldn’t give two fucks about progress! I just to feel normal for fuck sake!” Liam wants to stop him, but he can tell this was one of those moments when a patient just needs to let everything poor out. “I want to up next to my boyfriend and kiss him good morning. I don’t want to remind myself that every time he holds me that he doesn’t have an ulterior motive to strangle me.” He’s crying, face blotchy and wet. “I want to cuddle with him in bed. Sometimes I look at him and I can’t believe he’s wasting his time with me! I don’t want to feel that way! My alpha is amazing, sweet, sexy, passionate, intelligent, strong and gentle all at the same time and I want to be fucking worthy of his love. I want to be what he deserves to wake up in the morning to.” He scrubs at his eyes intensely, he’s so angry for not letting any of this out sooner. Now he’s a wreck and all he can think about is how much he wishes Harry were here, next to him, holding his hand and anchoring him to this world that he can so easily float away from. “I just want to be good enough for once.”  


“That’s not something you need to prove little one.” Harry’s voice startles them both.

Louis is wild eyed, with his fringe everywhere. He ignores the panic he feels when he sees his alpha standing in the room with them because he already feels so much more at peace than before.

“I’m sorry Harry but this a closed session-”

“NO.” Louis interrupts. “Its fine Liam, he can stay.”

Liam nods in understanding. Louis looks back at his alpha and tries his best to smile but it comes out weak. “What are you doing here?” What he really meant to say was, _thank goodness you’re here!_

Harry gives a weak laugh as he makes his way over to Louis and sits beside him. “I’ve been in the car park this whole time, but I started feeling these really weird signals of distress. I tried to stay away Louis I swear-” He bites his lip. “This one just _felt_ different and all I knew was that you needed me.”

Louis cries more. “I did… I do.” He consumed with tears and the alpha holds him close, as close as he can without pulling the omega into his lap.

“You’re the only one I want little love.” He whispers intensely. “I’ll prove it again and again until you believe it.”

Liam clears his throat awkwardly.

Neither one pull away from the other, but they do have the decency to turn their heads in acknowledgement.

“I really think you need to read what’s in this folder, **with** Harry” He stresses. “Then give me a call later.”

* * *

 

**_DECIEVER_ ** _: It is believed that true pairs, being as rare and powerful as they are, are borderline unnatural. From what historians are able to collect, even true pairs have a force counteracting against them. There would be no balance to the world if true pairs were linked in every generation. Deceivers appear in attempt to break apart the true pair; some omegas have gone so far as to believe that they have been mismarked. In extreme cases, the omega has either ran away from their true pair or murdered them. The deceiver is always an alpha similar to, if not identical, to the alpha in the true pair. There have always been countless theories on the sole purpose of a deceiver but historians believe that the purpose of the deceiver is to break the bond entirely and prevent it from forming again. At this point in time, there is no evidence that proves that breaking a true bond would beneficial to the spiritual balance of the world. A deceiver is also said to have gifted abilities like those in the true pair, but no documentation has been able confirm this. A deceiver will always live up to its name; tread with caution should anyone ever have the misfortune to meet one. _

There are countless documents like this in the file that Louis and Harry read together. It’s ironic that people were jealous of the fact that they were true pairs… if only people had known there was someone out there dedicating their lives to tearing them apart.

Harry must admit, he doesn’t fully comprehend why they’re reading this file when they could be cuddling. However, when he looks at Louis, he can tell there is something more significant to it.

“It all makes sense now…” Louis mumbles to himself.

“What makes sense little love?”

“George is the deceiver!” He shouts like it wasn’t obvious enough.

Harry understands why Louis would say this but he doesn’t really believe it. “Little one…”

“No just think about it alpha!” He says still in awe, like he’s discovered the world’s greatest secret. “You two are similar in appearance and both alphas; he made me feel like I was mismarked!”

“Babe the rest of these documents go into much more depth than that. It takes a lot more to be the deceiver. I mean… I get it, really I do. George was a fucking prick and doesn’t deserve to ever be happy again, but that hardly makes him _the_ deceiver.”

Louis scoffs, “Alright then expert.” He’s feeling sarcastic. “Tell me then, what makes someone a deceiver?” Louis is almost in shock that the alpha is not in agreement with him.

The alpha does not roll his eyes… he doesn’t. “A deceiver works in the shadows, and yes, they are heavily involved in the omega’s life but not to the extent that you experienced. You never know, the deceiver could be self-aware like we are. He could know that he is the deceiver and have even more of an advantage.”

“That doesn’t even make sense. How can they work in the shadows and be involved Hazza.”

“It means, that it should be someone you don’t expect. In this scenario, George would be the obvious answer.”

“Because he is! You’ve just pieced it together yourself Hazza! How can you not see what I see?” Louis is desperate for Harry to understand his point of view.

“Because I didn’t suffer like you did.” He states calmly. “You’re letting your emotions and fears blind you.”

Louis is stunned to silence by this. What Harry says is true, he does fear George, but his gut is telling him otherwise. Maybe Harry can’t understand why he knows its George right now, but he’s knows that with time he’ll be able to convince him. “I’m sorry alpha, but you’re wrong.” He states firmly.

The alpha won’t lie. He’s taken aback by the omega’s unwavering confidence… he finds it extremely sexy. It’s a new side of him, the conviction in his omegas eyes almost sway him. “I guess we’ll have to agree to disagree then my love.” He smiles warmly at his omega.

Harry can tell that Louis wants to fight about it, there is a fire in his eye, but he’s quick to put it to rest. God, his omega is so beautiful.

“Should we call Liam back?” He decides to ask instead, biting his lip in uncertainty.

The alpha shakes his head instead and leans in closer to the omega. His eyes travel to the omega’s lips. “Nah…” he says dismissively. “We can talk about it at the next session instead.”

Louis catches on and leans in the rest of the way, loving the instant spark he feels when their lips connect. Perhaps this isn’t the right time for this to be happening and so suddenly, but Louis can’t bring himself to prevent it. There will never be a definite right moment to begin.  

Louis is feeling daring today.

He pushes into the kiss harder, making his presence known. His hands come up to the alphas neck and he almost squeaks in surprise when Harry’s hands find their way to his hips. Tugging him to sit on the alpha’s lap. He climbs on obediently, and rather enjoying their new positions.

“You’re so beautiful.” The alpha says out of breath, but kisses down the omega’s neck continuously. Louis squirms in his lap, from excitement and the rush he gets when his alpha praises him.

“Maybe we should stop…” Harry says in-between kisses. “Don’t wanna go too far love, let’s not risk it.” 

Louis can’t have that. He grinds down on the alpha, eliciting the most glorious noise he’s ever heard. He missed this feeling; the feeling of being so close to someone that you feel like one whole person. Or the feeling of being so close to someone that you’re going to burst from sensory overload. “Keep going…” he says breathlessly.

He sticks to the grinding thing because that seems to be pretty effective.

“Wait, wait are you sure?” Why does he always have to be such a gentlemen.

He’s nodding desperately, grinding even sloppier. “Please.” He begs. He just wants his alpha to move his fucking hips too!

The real alpha starts to kick in at the sound of his needy omega. “Shhh baby, my little one doesn’t need to beg. Look at you so beautiful, trying so hard to please me.” He grips on tightly to Louis hips and meets his thrusts. Hypnotized by the sound of the omegas whimpers and moans.

“Uh, fuck!” Louis moans sweetly. “More.” He breathes out.

There is a flurry of hands before Louis’ settles his in the alpha’s hair and Harry’s got his on Louis’ bum. The alpha takes notice that his omega tugs at his hair when he gives a particularly hard thrust. He could get drunk off of this newly discovered information.

“Mmmm, fuck! Look at you little love. Can’t keep my fucking hands off you.” His fingers dig in to the omegas bum, he’s so soft and pliant. He can’t believe this was the same Louis he met months ago.

They continue to rock and moan into each other, both becoming extremely hot. Louis tugs at the alpha’s shirt. Harry takes the liberty of taking both their shirts off, admiring every inch of his omega. When he reaches for his pants, Louis’ hand is quick to stop his.

When he looks up, there is a slight hit of terror in the omegas eyes. He opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out.

The alpha places a quick kiss on his lips and says, “Trust me little love… I’m not gonna do anything you’re not ready for.”

Louis trusts him, and simply nods in permission. He trusts his alpha.

He moans loudly when he feels Harry’s hand rubbing his hard cock. He bucks his hips up into the alpha’s hands. The alpha is quick and careful to pull Louis’ hard member out of his pants, followed by his own. The omega take the opportunity to admire Harry.

“Fuck…” he moans at the sight of Harry’s big cock. His lips tremble and he has the sudden urge to put it in his mouth. He wants to know what his alpha tastes like. His hands act on their own when they reach out to grasp it and play with the head.

“Ugh, mmm, that feels so good baby.” Harry praises.

“… so big.” He says shyly.

AND FUCK! That’s drives Harry off a cliff and bats his omega’s hand away to connect their lips again. It rough and dirty and he can’t stop biting his omega’s lip. Both moaning and breathing heavily into each other’s mouths. Bodies sliding together, stiff members against each other. Harry snakes his hand in-between their torsos and wraps his hand around their cocks.

It’s like the wind got knocked out of both of them.

“Alpha!” Louis screams in pleasure.

“Shhh, little love. I’ve got you.” He assures, connecting their lips again.

You could hardly call what they were doing kissing because they were both rocking their hips into the tight pressure that the alpha’s hand was providing. At one point, Louis just buried his face into Harry’s neck, hands clinging to the alphas back, moaning uncontrollably. Canting his hips up down seemed to be something that he couldn’t even control anymore.

“Come on baby, you’re doing so well.” The alpha assures. “How do you feel little one?”

Louis rocks his hips faster, he’s getting much closer, but everything else seems to be getting much hazier. “So goo- AH.” Harry’s thumb traced over the head of Louis cock. He loved the smug feeling of being responsible for Louis’s pleasure.

“Alpha…”  Louis moans weakly. He’s going to cum any second now but he doesn’t know if he’s allowed to.

“Go on.” Harry urges gently. “Cum for me little one, let me hear those pretty moans.”

That’s all he needs to go rigid in the alpha’s arms, stinging hot pleasure consuming his body. All too soon the feeling is gone but not before he can feel his alpha release against him. Pride swells in his chest for a brief moment, he was good for his alpha.

Louis can feel Harry place gentle kisses on his shoulder, trying to ease him back gently. To be honest, he just loves the feeling of being in his arms so much he would never leave if it were up to him.

“So good little one… I’m so proud of you.” Harry whispers just for him.

And yeah… they’re sticky and sweaty and messy, but Louis needed a good moment like this.

He’s safe in Harry’s arms.

 

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooohhhh the deceiver... what a prick!
> 
> let me know how you guys feel about this chapter, too much? too little?  
> Follow me on tumblr @fictionallouis come talk about the fic with me, or on here too.


End file.
